Soror
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: Arthur's dealing with heartbreak, stress over trying to please his father, and a strange fluttering in his stomach when he sees Merlin.  Now, someone from his past has come back and thrown everything off-balance.  What's a prince to do?  SLASH FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm not really sure what I want to do with this. I've had this idea for quite a while now, and I finally thought that I'd give it a shot. I'd love to hear some feedback about whether or not this idea is worth expanding on. I have a few directions that I could take this if there's an interest. Oh, and thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.

Spoilers: Up to the end of series 2.

/

The sun rose over Camelot as it always did. Arthur was awakened by the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows directly over his face. He winced.

"_It seems Merlin forgot to close the drapes. Again."_

Putting a hand over his eyes, Arthur sat up just as Merlin walked through the door.

"Oh, you're up. I brought your breakfast." he said as he placed the tray on the table.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, I am up. The sun rudely awakened me because someone forgot to close my drapes last night. Now, whose job is it to close the drapes?" Arthur asked as he walked toward his fidgeting servant.

"It's, um, it's my job, Sire." Merlin answered with an apologetic smile.

Arthur had had every intention of scolding the younger man further, but he found his anger ebbing away at the sight of him.

"_He must know that I can't be mad at him when he looks at me like that."_

"Yes, well, make sure you remember that from now on." he said in a far gentler tone than he meant to as he sat down to eat.

Merlin just continued to smile as he went to make up the Prince's bed. He was almost done with the task before he realized that Arthur was being unusually quiet this morning.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" he asked as he put the last pillows in place.

The prince just continued to stare at the wall and feed himself. Merlin walked closer to him.

"Arthur?" he tried again, and again he got no response.

Merlin closed the remaining space between them and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of whatever it was that he had been in because Arthur dropped the piece of bread he had been about to put in his mouth and turned to face Merlin.

"What?" he asked.

"I called you twice and you didn't respond. Is everything alright?"

Arthur shrugged off Merlin's hand and stood. He walked over to his window and stood staring out of it for a minute.

"Everything is fine." he finally said. Merlin didn't believe him for a second.

"Is this about Gwen?" he asked.

Arthur turned to look at him.

"No. Well, yes…but, no. Not really. It's…I don't know." he finished lamely.

"_Oh, I get it. It's Lancelot."_

"This is about Lancelot coming back, isn't it?"

Arthur's eyes shot up to Merlin's.

"_He's getting really good at reading me. Maybe too good."_

"Yes. I was with Gwen in the courtyard yesterday when he came through the gate. She rushed to him without even a seconds pause."

Now Merlin understood the prince's somber attitude.

"Oh."

Arthur walked by him and stood next to his wardrobe.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. Anyway, I'm going to be late for training so come over here and help me dress, Merlin. And have a bath ready for me when I get back."

"Yes, Sire."

/

When Arthur finished training with his knights he was ready to relax into some warm bath water. He was almost to his chambers when he heard two voices that he knew very well. He peeked around a corner and saw Merlin and Gwen standing in the corridor talking. Gwen seemed upset, and Merlin too had a disappointed look. Arthur ducked back around the corner and listened.

"Why is he leaving so soon? He only just got here." Merlin said.

"I don't know. He said that he's used to moving about now and that it felt strange for him to be in one place too long. He only came to see that I was safe. He'd heard about what happened with the dragon and he said he couldn't rest until he saw me. I tried to convince him to stay longer, but he said that he just couldn't. He did ask me if I would go with him though."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I couldn't. This is my home, Merlin. As much as I'd like to go with him, I can't just leave."

"Why? With Morgana gone you don't have any duties. What's keeping you here?"

Arthur heard Gwen sigh.

"I still have friends here; you and Gaius. I would miss you terribly."

"And of course we would miss you too, Gwen, but think of your happiness. You love him, don't you?"

There was another pause, and Arthur realized that he was holding his breath.

"I do…but it's not that simple. I also care for Arthur. Whatever I choose I'll be hurting one of them."

"But which choice would hurt _you_ more, Gwen?"

Another pause.

"I…I don't know. How can I choose? I can't. I'm sorry, Merlin, but I have to go."

Arthur heard quick, light footsteps go down the corridor and Merlin sigh before entering his chambers. The prince slumped against the wall.

"_Lancelot is leaving. Gwen is sad. Lancelot wants Gwen to go with him, and Gwen wants to go too, but she's staying for me. She's giving up her chance at happiness for me; for something that may not ever be. I can't let her do that. I have to tell her to go."_

/

Arthur finished bathing quickly. He ignored how Merlin was unusually quiet. He ignored how Merlin didn't meet his eye. He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach at what he was about to do. It was for the best. It was.

"Guinevere, do you have a moment?"

The shocked girl put down the towel she was about to put on the line.

"Of course, Sire. What can I help you with?"

"I want to talk to you. Could we go inside?"

Gwen nodded and led the way into her home.

"Sit, please." Arthur asked gently. Gwen did so with a look of confusion on her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Arthur looked around her small home before meeting her gaze again.

"No. I heard that Lancelot was leaving tomorrow."

Gwen looked down. "Yes, Sire. He plans to leave at first light."

"I also heard that he asked you to accompany him."

Gwen stiffened. "He…he did. However, I told him that…"

"You should go."

Gwen looked back up at Arthur. The prince stood with arms at his sides and an unguarded expression on his face.

"What?" Gwen whispered.

"You should go with him, Guinevere."

"Wh…why?"

He gave her a small smile.

"Because you love him, and you want to go with him. There's nothing to keep you here. Your friends will understand your leaving and I've already promised you that your home is yours for life. It will still be here should you choose to return. You should go."

Gwen stood and took Arthur's hand.

"But, what about you? I care for you as well."

Arthur gently squeezed her hand.

"I know, but you love him, and he loves you. He is free to love you. I'm not, not right now, and it's not fair to ask you to wait for me. I want you to go, Guinevere. I want you to be happy."

A tear fell from Gwen's eye, and Arthur gently brushed it away.

"You know this is the right thing." he whispered.

Gwen slowly nodded. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, but I'll be fine. If you don't go you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Gwen placed her hand on Arthur's cheek and gave him a sad smile.

"You are a great man, Arthur Pendragon. You'll make a great king; one who is loved by all of his people."

Arthur smiled at her once more before slowly turning away and leaving.

/

The next morning Arthur woke up just in time to see two cloaked figures leaving Camelot. He knew that it was Gwen and Lancelot, and he smiled through the pain in his chest. He knew that this was the right thing. Lancelot would protect her and Gwen would be happy. It was all he could really ask for.

/

The council meeting had been going on for over two hours. Arthur was thoroughly bored. They weren't even discussing anything of interest really, just arguing over the taxes. He'd tuned out a while ago. Now, he was watching Merlin who was standing on the wall with a few other servants. The meeting had gone on so long that they'd called in servants to bring them lunch. Merlin noticed his stare and gave him a look that said, "Now I know why you hate these meetings." Arthur couldn't help the smile that rose to his face. Suddenly, the doors to the council chamber where thrown open and a woman stumbled into the room. She was older, but not quite middle aged. She was dirty, the bottom of her dress nearly shredded and covered in filth. Her blonde hair was a mess and obviously hadn't been washed in many days. She was thin and almost sickly pale with wild blue eyes. But the most striking thing about her appearance was the fact that the bodice of her gown was splattered with dried blood. No one in the room moved, all of them just looked at her for a long moment. The woman herself just stared at the king, and then her eyes moved to the prince. When she met his gaze her eyes lost their wild look and softened.

"Arthur." she whispered.

Then she collapsed to the ground. Arthur was out of his chair and by her side before Merlin could blink. Even the king had risen and was on his way to her side. The other council members were still struck dumb and could only stare.

"Merlin!" Arthur called.

The warlock hurried to his side.

"Yes?" he asked, taking in the way that the king cradled the woman's head and Arthur gripped her hand.

"Go and get Gaius! Quickly!"

"Alright, but who is she?" he asked.

Arthur looked down at the woman again.

"She's my sister, Arwen."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here we go with another chapter. Before we start though I just want to clear some things up in case anyone was wondering. This story is posted under the Merlin/Arthur fandom and it will be slash in later chapters. I promise you that. Also, the title of this is the Latin word for sister. I thought it was appropriate and I just generally like the way it sounds. This chapter is emotional and Arthur may be a bit OOC, but I don't think he's so far off that it's horrible. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

Warnings: Mentions of violent, physical abuse.

/

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't look like this. What was going on?

"Leave us!" Uther ordered and Arthur was vaguely aware of the council members quickly filing past them.

"Where is that incompetent servant of yours?" the king barked.

"He's on his way." Arthur replied while he stroked his sister's pale hand.

The two men didn't have to wait much longer. Gaius came barreling through the doors with Merlin hot on his heels.

"What happened?" the physician asked as he knelt next to the princess.

"We don't know. She came running in here looking like this and then she just collapsed. What's wrong with her?" Uther demanded.

Gaius looked her over and checked her head for any wounds, but he found none.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to do a more thorough exam. We should move her some place more private."

Uther nodded and called for the guards to take her to her chambers. Four of them came in and gently lifted the woman from the floor. Gaius and the king swept out after them with identical looks of concern. Merlin, however, stayed put. He was looking at Arthur, who was still kneeling on the floor looking lost. Merlin waited a full minute before he came to kneel next to the prince.

"Arthur? She'll be all right you know. Gaius will take good care of her."

Arthur turned to meet Merlin's gaze.

"Gaius shouldn't need to take care of her. She shouldn't be here. She should be safe and sound at her home."

"Her home?"

Arthur ran a hand over his face.

"Her husband's house. She's married to Lord Enric Cartwright."

"_Well that explains why I've never seen her."_

"You never told me you had a sister." Merlin whispered.

"I don't tell you everything! Why would you need to know? She was married to Enric months before you showed up here and she hasn't been back since. We've gotten no word from her, only news from her husband's house that she was doing well. There was nothing to tell!" Arthur yelled.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just asking. I just found it strange that I've been working in the royal household for almost two years and I never knew that there was another member of this family. Excuse me for being shocked."

Arthur stood up and walked a few paces away. Merlin could see him slowly relaxing.

"It's fine. Arwen…well…she's ten years older than me and when I was growing up she was kind of like…I don't know. I was…upset…when she told me that Father had arranged for her to get married. When she left and I got no responses to my letters I just…I pushed her out of my mind. It was…easier…I guess. I suppose Father shared my view. We never talked about her. Pretty soon no one mentioned her. By the time you showed up she was pretty much a forbidden topic of conversation."

Merlin had never heard the prince speak in such a tone. It was guarded, but it was also full of a deep hurt and nostalgia.

"I should go and see how she's doing." Arthur said without turning around.

He left Merlin in the council chambers more confused than he'd ever been.

/

Arwen's chambers were a floor above Arthur's. After her marriage they had been sealed. The only person who ever entered them in the two years since the princess had left was her old maidservant, Hattie. She would go in once a month and clean the layer of dust that settled over everything. Arthur had not been anywhere near his sister's rooms since after he had tried to send her a letter for the eighth time and had received no reply after three weeks. Because it had been so long, Arthur found walking the once familiar corridor startling. He was hit with a wave of emotions and memories he had long ago buried. He remembered running down the corridor laughing with Arwen chasing after him. He remembered sneaking down it in the dead of night after he'd had a nightmare and was desperate for Arwen's comforting arms. He remembered the last time he'd walked it and how angry and hurt he was. He remembered the tears he had furiously wiped from his cheeks. Now he didn't know what he felt. His emotions had run the gauntlet down in the council chambers and at the moment he was surprisingly numb. He was not surprised in the least to see his father leaning on the wall next to the doors of Arwen's chambers. Arthur joined the older man and neither of them said a word. Not a lot of time passed before Gaius walked out to meet them.

"The Princess seems fine, my lords. She wasn't bleeding from anywhere, so I cannot tell you where the blood on her gown came from, but I'm sure she will tell you herself when she wakes up. I suspect the cause for her appearance and collapse is because she appears to have not eaten or slept for many days. I do not know what happened to her, but I shudder to think about it."

"And why is that, Gaius?" Uther demanded.

Gaius looked down and a chill seeped into Arthur's skin.

"I did not find evidence of any new wounds on her, but there were many marks from old ones. I also noticed that one of her ankles looks like it had been broken in the past and had not received the proper treatment. It healed all right, but from what I can tell the bones where not properly set back into place after the break. And…there was…I mean to say…"

"Spit it out!" Uther ordered.

Gaius looked at Arthur, as if he didn't wish for the prince to hear what he was about to say.

"What else did you find?" Arthur asked.

Gaius looked away again and sighed before responding, "I found many old scars on her inner thighs and on her intimate places. I fear the princess may have been on the receiving end of lots of physical abuse; abuse of the worst kind."

"WHAT?" Uther yelled. It was so loud that Arthur thought he saw some windows shake. He himself was battling a rage so frightening it was unlike any he had ever felt.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter, the Princess of Camelot, has been beaten and raped?" Uther asked in a deathly quiet voice.

Gaius did not look up. "Yes, Sire. I would say many times, if the scars are any indication."

Uther yelled again. He balled his fists up and the look in his eyes was truly murderous.

"I am going to find and slowly kill anyone who dared to raise a finger against her. Summon me as soon as she wakes. I want answers."

With that the king stalked off back down the corridor. Arthur simply slumped against the wall again. Just a moment ago he had been filled with righteous fury, and now he was consumed with bottomless despair. Gaius gave him a sympathizing look and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Sire. Your sister was never weak. Hattie is bathing her right now, but I suspect she'll be finished shortly. You can go in and see her when she's done."

Arthur could only nod as the physician followed after the king.

/

Gaius had been right, of course. Hattie did finish bathing Arwen not soon after Arthur had found himself alone outside of her chambers. The servant, whom Arthur noticed looked just a little queasy, curtsied to him and then quickly walked away. He waited a minute more before he slowly opened the familiar wooden door. As soon as he was inside the room another wave of emotion swept over him. He hadn't been here in so long, and yet it was like he'd left it only yesterday. Everything was exactly the same as it was when Arwen had resided here.

"_It's almost as if the last two years had never happened."_

But, one look at the bed instantly reminded him that they had. His sister was lying under the covers, but even from a distance he could see how the time had treated her. Arwen had always been strong, vibrant, and full of life. She had a sharp tongue when it was necessary, but she also knew how to soothe with quiet words and featherlike touches. The woman who now lay in his sister's bed was no more than a shell of the Arwen that Arthur knew and treasured. She looked frail, as if a single touch would make her crumble. There were dark circles under her eyes and her once sun-kissed skin was pale in a most unbecoming way. Her blonde hair that used to glint and sparkle in the sun looked washed out and dull. This was not Arthur's Arwen. The rage and fury that the prince had felt in the corridor came back ten-fold at the sight of what his beautiful sister had been reduced to. In three strides he was kneeling beside her and clutching her hand as his own shook in anger.

"I swear to you, Arwen that I will find whoever hurt you. I will make them pay. I swear it!" he whispered as he pointedly ignored the hot tears falling down his cheeks.

/

For two whole days Arthur did not leave Arwen's side. Merlin had gotten used to bringing Arthur's meals to him in the princess' chambers. He had also gotten used to the silence that met him whenever he entered. Arthur refused to talk to anyone. He didn't talk to Gaius when the physician came in to check the princess. He didn't talk to Hattie when she came in to delicately make the princess swallow broth and water or to change her bedpan. He didn't talk to his father the one time that the king came to see his daughter. And he definitely did not talk to Merlin. He couldn't bring himself to. He knew that if he started to talk to Merlin he might not be able to stop before he revealed something that he would rather not. Merlin had a way of making him open up and say things that Arthur couldn't believe that he had actually said afterwards, and Arthur couldn't risk it this time. Not when it involved Arwen. Arwen knew Arthur. She knew every intimate detail about him. She had all of his secrets and fears. She had seen him at his weakest. There was nothing Arthur could hide from her, nothing he wanted to hide. She was precious and irreplaceable and far too important, but she was also the person that had hurt Arthur more than any other living being. She had crushed him, and he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand why she'd never written him, why she'd never visited, why she abandoned him. So he couldn't talk to Merlin. Merlin could not know about Arwen.

/

Arthur awoke to the feeling of someone playing with his necklace and running fingers through his hair. For a moment he tried to tell himself he was still dreaming, but then he heard a soft voice.

"I know you're awake. You always scrunch your nose up when you first wake up."

And suddenly Arthur was awake. He was very awake. His eyes shot open and he sat up so fast that he lost his balance and fell off the bed. When he landed on the floor he could hear laughter that was so familiar and had been so missed that it almost made him cry. It almost did, but he pushed the silly thought aside as he stood up to look at the person he had previously been lying beside.

"Arwen." he breathed.

She smiled, and for a moment she looked like she always did.

"Yes, little brother. It's me."

Before Arthur could think he was back on the bed and pulling the woman into an embrace. He clutched at her as if she was his lifeline, and she hugged him back with equal fervor.

"I missed you. Why did you never reply to my letters? Why didn't you visit? What happened to you? Who hurt you? I'll kill them, I swear I will!" Arthur rushed in a single breath.

Arwen pulled back from her brother and smiled as she cupped his cheek.

"Breathe, dear brother. I can't possibly hope to answer your questions if you ask them all at once."

Arthur blushed. He felt like a child all over again, but the feeling didn't last long. He needed answers or he was going to go insane.

"What happened to you?" he asked again.

Arwen gripped both his hands in hers before she answered, "Enric…he…he held me prisoner in his house. I was kept in a small room that had no windows. There was only one way in and it was through a very large, thick wooden door that he kept locked at all times. He was the only one who had the key. He kept it on a chain around his neck at all times. He was a monster. He would hit me, kick me, spit on me, and pull my hair. He would force himself on me. There was nothing that I could do. I tried to fight him. I scratched at him, I bit him, I managed to punch and kick him once, but he was bigger than me, stronger than me. I couldn't fend him off. Whenever I tried to resist him he would only beat me harder. A few months ago I simply gave up. It shames me to admit it, but I did. I stopped fighting him. I just wanted to die."

Arthur was trembling with fury.

"How dare he! How dare he think that he could harm you or treat you in such a way! You're a princess. We trusted him! We trusted him to take care of you, not torture you!"

Arwen ran her fingers through Arthur's hair trying to calm him down.

"I know. He fooled us all. He acted like a perfect gentleman when he visited and all throughout the negotiations. He was kind to me and I thought that I could love him in time. That's why I agreed to marry him. I thought I could be happy with him and I knew that my marriage to him would seal a treaty that would benefit the people of Camelot. But we were all fooled. As soon as we arrived at his house he hauled me up to my room and locked us in. The beatings started on the very first night and they didn't stop until I finally escaped from that hell."

Arthur could literally feel his anger burning under his skin. He would kill that man. He would make him pay for his crimes. He would make him beg for death.

"He will die." Arthur spat as he tried to pull himself away from Arwen.

"You can't, Arthur!" she said pulling him back to her.

"What do you mean? He deserves it after everything he's done!"

Arwen cupped Arthur's face between her hands and looked at him with a blank expression.

"I know that, but you can't kill him. He's already dead. I killed him myself."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I just can't seem to type fast enough. I can't remember the last time I found it so easy to write something. It makes me really happy! I hope you guys are as happy as I am. I'm having a lot of fun working on this, and I hope everyone is enjoying reading it. Either way, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

Spoilers: Series 1 and 2.

/

Hattie and Merlin entered Arwen's chambers right after the princess had admitted to killing her husband. Arthur wanted to ask more, but he knew better than to bring this up with others present. Arwen knew that as well, and she also knew of someone else who would want to hear her story.

"Arthur, would you go get Father. I'd like to see him." she asked as she released her brother.

Arthur nodded as he slowly got off her bed. He walked past the shocked faces of Hattie and Merlin, but he didn't get far before Merlin was following him.

"When did the Lady wake up?" he asked when they were halfway down the corridor.

"She was awake when I woke up this morning." Arthur answered stiffly. He was still seething about the information Arwen had shared with him. He was rather disappointed that he couldn't be the one to end Enric's miserable life.

"Well that's great!" Merlin said and Arthur could hear the smile in his voice. It brought a small smile to his own lips.

"Yes, it is."

Merlin was quiet for a minute more. Then he said, "I'm glad to see that you're talking again. I was getting worried about you."

Arthur stopped suddenly and Merlin ran into the back of him. When the prince turned around he was met with the apologetic blushing face of his manservant.

"I…I was…" Whatever he was going to say died in his throat. Arthur was finding it hard to think with Merlin so close that he could almost feel the heat of his skin.

"I was worried about Arwen. I wasn't really thinking about what I was or wasn't doing." he finally answered.

Merlin nodded. "I know, and it's understandable. I can tell she means a great deal to you."

"_Dammit! He really can read me like a book. Although, it's not like I was hiding that fact very well."_

"She does." Arthur said quickly before moving down the corridor again.

"You two seem like you're very close. I mean, she did say your name in the council chambers when she first got here, and then you never left her side while she was recovering…"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur snapped.

Merlin decided that he better let the subject go for now. While he knew that Arthur was happy that his sister was awake, he could also see how tense the prince was. He wasn't as much of an idiot as people thought he was. Gaius had told him about all the scars on the princess' body, and about the mark on her intimate area that indicated that magic had been used on her. He knew that that particular fact was to be kept secret, but the rest was widely known. Someone had hurt Princess Arwen, and that was a crime with only one suitable punishment. Merlin knew that questions had to be answered, culprits had to be found, and justice had to be served. He knew that was why Arthur was tense and moving towards his father's chambers with more calculated purpose than usual. And even though that at the end of this entire thing he knew that someone was going to die, for once he didn't really mind.

/

Arthur walked right into his father's chambers without so much as a knock. The king had not yet finished dressing and was about to scold his son for his rude and uninvited entrance when Arthur cut him off by saying that Arwen was awake. The king had simply nodded and quickly finished dressing before following his son to his daughter's chambers. Once inside they listened as Arwen told them again what had happened to her. Uther reacted in much the same was as Arthur had, with murderous fury, but had been shocked into silence when Arwen told him that she had already dispatched Enric.

"He made the mistake of keeping his dagger on him when he came into my room one night. I saw it on his belt and for the first time in months I was happy. I knew that it was my way out. When he came close to me I reached out and grabbed it. He backed away from me at first, but then he lunged at me and tried to pry it from my hands. We struggled, and for once I was able fend him off. He tripped and that was when I thrust the dagger into his chest. I stabbed him twice more after that. I wanted to make sure that he was dead. I left the dagger in his chest and I ran. I ran until my lungs burned, and then I allowed myself to walk. I didn't stop moving though. I couldn't. I just kept walking until I came to Camelot. Everyone who saw me just moved out of my way. No one spoke to me. It was easy to make it to the council chambers. Once I was there and I saw you both I knew that I was finally safe."

Uther walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently. It was the most intimate thing the king had done in a long time.

"And it was only Enric that hurt you? There was no one else?"

"No one, Father. It was that monster and him alone."

Uther nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Well, you are safe now, and you shall remain safe. I'll not let any more harm come to you. I wish none had ever come to you."

Arwen smiled up at him and took his hand.

"I know that, Father, and there was no way you could have known that this would happen. I hold no ill will."

Uther squeezed her hand and then got up to leave. When he passed Arthur he clapped him on the shoulder and told him to watch over Arwen. Arthur nodded that he would and then the king took his leave. Once the door was shut the two siblings looked awkwardly at one another.

"Well, this is new. It was always me that looked after you, not the other way around." Arwen said after a moment.

Arthur smiled. "Yes. I remember."

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You were always there for me, since before I could remember."

Arwen smiled and cupped his cheek. "I tried."

Arthur leaned into her touch, but then moved away from her.

"What is it?" Arwen asked gently.

Arthur shook his head. "It's stupid. I know it's not true now, so it shouldn't bother me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Arwen urged.

Arthur sighed and met her gaze. "It's just…I was really…hurt when I didn't hear from you. You promised on the night before the wedding that you would still be there for me. You promised to write and visit and you swore that you would be there to see me get my crown. But…you weren't. All we heard about you were short letters from Enric's house that you were doing well and keeping busy. I felt…I thought…it was like you didn't care anymore. It was like you abandoned me."

Arwen gasped and hugged Arthur close to her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you felt that way. I would never abandon you. You mean the world to me. I thought about you every day. I wished more than anything that I could see you again. It was thoughts of you that kept me fighting him for so long."

Arthur hugged her tighter.

"I know that now. I know that it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I told you it was stupid. Everything's okay now. You're back and you're safe and everything's okay."

Arwen pulled back and smiled.

"Yes. I _am_ back and we're together again and everything will be okay. But, I'm dying to know, what happened here while I was gone?"

Arthur laughed. "Tons of stuff, Arwen, tons of stuff."

Arwen smiled and settled more into the bed. "Tell me everything, and don't leave anything out."

So Arthur did. He told her of every little thing that had happened in Camelot in her two-year absence. Some parts made her laugh, others made her eyes widen in fear, some parts made her pull Arthur close just so she could be sure that he was really alright, and some parts made her cry. When he told her about meeting their mother she sobbed and said that she was glad that he got to see her, even if for only a moment. When he mentioned Morgana's disappearance she shed a few tears. She had lived with Morgana for eight years and considered her a little sister, so to hear about her fate upset her. Arthur told her about Gwen and how he sent her away to be with the man who could give her everything she deserved. Arwen had smiled at him and told him that she was proud of him. And finally, Arthur told her about Merlin. He told her about their first meeting, and it made her laugh. He told her how Merlin had saved his life and in return Uther had made him Arthur's manservant. He told her all about how Merlin was useless with most things and the always forgot about the small details and was hopelessly clumsy. And of course he told her about all the things Merlin had done for him, like drink poison. By the time he was finished his throat was dry and his stomach was begging for food.

"So that's everything?" Arwen asked.

Arthur nodded. "That's everything."

Arwen whistled. "It's been quite an exciting two years."

"That it has been." Arthur agreed.

Just then Arthur's stomach made a very loud noise and Arwen burst into laughter.

"You had better go and eat something. You did miss breakfast and now it's well past lunch."

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back later. Get some rest."

"I will. Oh, and Arthur?"

He paused by the door and looked back at her.

"Tell Merlin I say hello and that I'd rather like to meet him soon."

Arthur smiled. "I'll tell him."

He left then and Arwen just continued to smile.

"Yes. I would love to meet the man that my brother talks so highly of and who can put that kind of smile on his face."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here's the latest chapter. I had a little trouble with this one, but only because it refused to go the way I wanted it to. But, no matter, I'm happy with it all the same. Tell me what you think. I hate begging for reviews, but they do boost my ego and make me want to write more, so even if you hate it, let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

Spoilers: Series 1 and 2.

/

It was nearing sunset before anyone disturbed Arwen. She had rested, as Arthur had ordered, but had been up for about an hour. She'd gone through some of her old things and smiled at the memories they brought back. She'd dressed herself in one of her old gowns and was pleased to see that it still fit her, even if it was a tad looser than it had been in the past. When the knock on the door came she was standing at her window looking out over the town.

"Come in." she said without turning. She heard the door open and shut and a few tentative footsteps. Hattie would not be so shy upon entering her chambers, so she turned to see who it was that had paid her a visit. She was met with the sight of a tall, lanky boy about her brother's age. He had dark hair and a startling set of blue eyes. She remembered seeing him when she'd first awoken. He'd come in with Hattie and had followed Arthur out.

"_He must be Merlin."_

"Um, good evening, my lady. I'm Merlin. Arthur said you wanted to see me."

Arwen smiled.

"Yes. Please, come in." she said gesturing to a chair at the table. Merlin gave her a puzzled look, but he said nothing as he sat down. She joined him at the table and they sat in silence for a moment before he became nervous and began to fidget.

"Um, was there something you needed, my lady?"

"No. I just wanted to meet you. Arthur spoke so highly of you earlier, so I knew there had to be something special about you. My brother is a lot of things, but he is not one to give out compliments lightly."

Merlin blushed.

"He complimented me? He usually just tells me I'm useless and the worst servant ever."

Arwen laughed.

"Yes. That's exactly what he told me as well, and looking at you myself I'd be inclined to believe it. But he also told me about your loyalty and bravery. He admires you."

Merlin cocked his head to the side, as if he wasn't hearing the princess correctly.

"I don't think he does. Most of the time I think he wonders why he keeps me around. He threatens to fire me at least once a week, if not more. He's such a prat."

Merlin put a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud. He was preparing for Arwen to begin yelling at him, telling him that he should show some respect to his prince and master, but she didn't. In fact, she began to laugh so hard that she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Do you call him that to his face?" she asked when she was able to catch her breath.

Merlin was getting more and more confused by the minute, but he answered, "Yes. I call him that all the time. He usually follows it by calling me an idiot and telling me to muck out the stables."

Arwen still had a smile on her face, one that looked very much like Arthur's own smile Merlin noticed.

"Now I see why he likes you so much. You tell it like it is with no regard to status or position. It's quite refreshing."

Merlin returned her smile.

"I'm always willing to call it how I see it."

Arwen smiled slowly disappeared, but there was still a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"And are you always willing to put your life on the line for Arthur's?"

Merlin stopped smiling and just stared at the woman sitting across from him.

"Arthur told me everything that's happened while I've been gone. He told me that you pulled him out of the way of a dagger aimed at his chest, and how you drank poison for him. It was you who helped Gaius make the potion that saved him after he was bitten by the magical beast and made sure he got the antidote after he poisoned himself to break the troll's enchantment on Father. You even went with him when he went to fight the dragon. Should I go on?"

Merlin shook his head.

"It's my duty to protect him." he whispered.

"Yes, but there are not many who would go to the lengths you have; who would do what you have done in order to ensure that he lives. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"You don't owe me anything, my lady."

"Yes, Merlin, I do. I owe you more than you realize. If there's anything you need, or anything I can do for you, you need only ask."

Merlin began blushing again.

"Really, my lady, there's nothing I need. I'm perfectly happy being Arthur's servant."

"You're more than that, Merlin. You're his friend, and the closest one he's ever had. Trust me when I tell you that he values your friendship more than nearly everything else."

"I…I don't know what to say."

Arwen reached across the table and gently grasped his hand. As soon as they touched Merlin felt his magic begin to buzz.

"You don't have to say anything. Just promise me that you'll continue to look out for him. I know he'll be safe in your care."

Something about the way the princess was looking at him, the way she said that, put him on edge. His magic was still pulsing under his skin, radiating from where their hands where joined. Merlin met Arwen's gaze and had to restrain himself from gasping. There was a knowledge in her eyes, an understanding that Merlin was suddenly terrified of. It was like she could see through to his very soul.

"My lady?" he chanced asking.

She squeezed his hand tighter and looked to the door, as if making sure that it was closed, before she met his gaze again.

"I know who you are and what you can do. I had my suspicions when Arthur told me about you, but after touching you they are confirmed. You are very powerful, Emrys." she breathed softer than a whisper.

Merlin wanted to run. Everything in him was screaming at him to get out of there, but he found that he couldn't move. Arwen was holding him in her gaze and he couldn't escape.

"How?" was all he could manage to say.

"I was alive before the Great Purge. I remember when magic and those who wielded it were welcome in Camelot. It was then that I heard about you, and about the things written about you."

"But how did you know that it was me?"

"The magic that runs in my veins reacted to the magic that runs in yours. I can feel it."

Merlin wanted to rip his hand out of Arwen's, but again, he found he couldn't.

"You have magic?" he asked.

Arwen shook her head.

"No. I do not have magic, nor have I ever studied it or know how to use it, but there was a spell cast on me not long after I was married. It is the magic from the spell that is reacting to yours."

"What spell?"

Merlin knew that this was dangerous. He should be running. He should be packing his things and leaving. He should be doing anything right now other than still sitting here asking questions, but his curiosity at this point would not let him.

"On the second night after arriving at my husband's house I asked the servant who brought my meals if she knew of anyone who could do magic. She denied knowing any magic users at first, but I was able to convince her to tell me about a witch who lived not far from the house. I asked her to send word to the witch and tell her that I required her services. It took three more days before the witch came to me. She was highly suspicious and wanted to know what Uther's daughter would want from her. I told her about my husband, about what he would do to me. One look around my room that was more like a cell was enough to convince her that I spoke the truth. She asked me what it was that she could do for me. I asked her to perform a spell on me that would make it impossible for me to have Enric's child. She did as I asked."

"That explains the mark that Gaius told me about." Merlin said nodding.

"Gaius?"

"He examined you when you first came. You were unconscious at the time, but he saw the mark. He didn't tell the king though! I'm the only other person who knows. He thought it was strange that you would bear a mark of magic, especially in such a…um…place." Merlin finished with a blush.

Arwen laughed.

"To anyone else it would look like nothing more than a simple scar, but of course, no one can fool Gaius. Nothing gets past his sharp eyes, does it?"

Merlin began to relax a little.

"No."

For a moment they were both silent. Arwen still held his hand and Merlin still held her gaze. Finally, Merlin summoned the courage to ask the question he most eagerly wanted answered.

"What are you going to do now that you know about me?"

Arwen studied him for a minute more before replying, "I'm not going to do anything."

Merlin found he could breathe much easier now.

"But why not? You know the law."

"_What am I saying? I must really have a death wish."_

"I had no idea you were so keen to die." Arwen said with a smile.

Her words reminded him of Arthur's words when they had both gone into the labyrinth.

"I'm not." he replied quickly.

"Good. That would put a terrible damper on my plans."

"Your plans?"

Arwen finally released his hand.

"Oh, don't worry about those. You'll find them out soon enough. Just know that I mean you no harm. I have no intention of handing you over to my father, nor will I tell anyone your secret."

"But why?" Merlin pressed. It made no sense.

"Because of Arthur, of course. He needs you, and I'd be willing to bet that you need him just as much. I will not take away the only other person that he can truly be himself with. I know enough about you to know that you only have his best interests at heart and that you're not plotting to bring down the kingdom. I don't see any point in handing you over to my father when the only things that will come of it will be your execution and my brother's broken heart."

Merlin was speechless, but really, what was there to say? Nothing really. Nothing except, "Thank you."

The words were whispered barely louder than a breath, but Arwen heard them and smiled.

"You are welcome, but you should be going. I expect Arthur will want his dinner soon, and I know what kind of mood he gets in when he's hungry."

Merlin smiled, for he too knew how moody the prince was when his stomach was empty. He got up and made to leave but was stopped at the door by Arwen speaking.

"You can count me as your friend, Merlin. My offer still stands. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'll remember that."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here it is! It's a day later than I wanted it to be, but that's how it goes sometimes. This chapter is a little intense, but not too bad I don't think. I'd love to hear your opinion though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

Arthur was pacing in front of the fire when Merlin came back.

"Sorry, Sire. That took longer than I expected." he said as he set down Arthur's dinner.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine. I'm used to you being late for everything."

Merlin would usually have a retort, and then they would begin to argue lightheartedly until Arthur would finally sit down to eat, but tonight he kept silent. He was still thinking about everything that had happened with Arwen. It appeared that Arthur noticed the change.

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" he asked as he walked over to the table.

"No. Why would anything be wrong? Everything is just fine."

Arthur tilted his head in an "I-don't-believe-you-for-a-second" look, but he didn't say anything else as he sat down. As he began to eat Merlin started to pick up around the room and put things back into order. Arthur got halfway through his meal before his curiosity got the best of him.

"Did something happen with my sister? Did she say something to you?"

Merlin dropped the tunic he was holding and froze.

"_That answers that question."_

"What did she say, Merlin? Obviously she said something to make you act this way, now what was it?"

Merlin slowly bent down to pick up the fallen tunic and put it away before he turned to face Arthur. He gave what he hoped was a convincing smile, but Arthur saw through it almost as soon as it formed.

"Nothing, Sire, really. She just wanted to meet me and thank me for saving you life multiple times."

Arthur laughed and stood up.

"I'll admit that you saved me a few times, but multiple times? I think that's over exaggerating."

Merlin just shook his head and tried to get back to cleaning, but Arthur was having none of it. He grabbed Merlin's wrist as he tried to collect the dinner dishes.

"You're actually acting like a servant. Something is wrong with you. Tell me what's going on. If it wasn't something Arwen said, then what was it?"

Merlin sighed.

"I'm just tired. It's been an eventful day and I'm eager to get back to my own room with my own bed so that I can sleep. Nothing is wrong and no one said anything to upset me. I'm fine." he replied.

Something in the back of Arthur's mind was screaming at him that Merlin was lying, but if the younger man didn't want to talk about it then Arthur wasn't going to force him, at least not yet. He'd let it slide for now, but if Merlin was still acting strange the next day he wouldn't rest until he found out what was wrong.

"Well if you're that tired then you can go. I can manage on my own for the rest of the night."

Merlin nodded and pulled his wrist from Arthur's grasp. He didn't look back as he walked out the door.

/

Merlin was acting strange the next day, but unfortunately Arthur had a full schedule so he didn't have time to talk to him about it. He vowed before he fell asleep that night that he would definitely find out what was happening with his manservant the next day. There were no meetings scheduled, no training, he didn't feel like hunting; it was the perfect day to do some digging in the inner mind of Merlin.

"_Yes, tomorrow I'll definitely find out why he's been acting this way. I don't know why he thinks he can hide anything from me. He should know by now that I'll always find out what's going on."_

/

Merlin must have known that Arthur was trying to talk to him, because the prince couldn't find him anywhere. He hadn't shown up to bring him breakfast, he wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the laundry, and Arthur was running out of places to look. He finally found Hattie around midday and asked her about Merlin's whereabouts. She said that she hadn't seen him all day, but that she thought she heard someone say they saw him heading into the forest that morning. Arthur left her standing in the corridor without so much as a "thank you" as he took off towards the stables. On his way he ran into Gaius, who stopped him to ask why he looked so angry.

"Merlin didn't show up for work this morning and he didn't even have the decency to let me know where he was going today. I've looked everywhere and I've just seen Hattie who told me that he was seen going into the forest this morning. I'm going to find him, drag him back here, and then try to resist the urge I have to put him in the stocks for the next week!" he yelled.

Gaius listened to Arthur's rant with a calm face, and when the physician realized that he was done he said, "I'm sorry, Sire, but the reason for his absence today was my fault. There is a woman in the lower town that is very close to giving birth and I realized only this morning that I was completely out of herbs that help with labor pain. I sent Merlin out to get some. I told him to tell you first, but it's obvious that he did not. My apologizes, Sire."

Arthur visibly deflated.

"_So he wasn't just avoiding me."_

"Oh, well, it's alright. When he comes back tell him that I require his services immediately. I'll be in my chambers."

"Of course, Sire." Gaius said with a small bow.

Arthur turned and retraced his steps back up to his room feeling just a little ridiculous.

/

It was nearing sunset before Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers, without knocking of course.

"Sorry! I forgot to tell someone to let you know where I'd gone and the herbs that Gaius wanted aren't that easy to find and I've been crawling around the forest floor all day. Did you need something?" Merlin said out of breath.

Arthur just stared at the boy. It was obvious what he'd been doing, even without him having to say it. He was covered in dirt and grime and there were all manner of leaves and twigs in his hair. The prince had a strong urge to laugh, but he quelled it and tried to look angry.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, I did need something. I need you to tell me why you've been acting odd lately."

Merlin raised his eyebrow in a very good imitation of Gaius.

"I haven't been acting odd. I've been perfectly normal."

Arthur stood up and slowly walked toward him.

"No, you haven't. Ever since you came back from talking to Arwen you've been different. You've been acting distant and you've been far to quiet. You polished my armor yesterday when I never asked you to. Something is wrong, and I want to know what it is." he said slowly.

Merlin looked at the floor. He could hear Arthur moving closer to him.

"Look at me, Merlin." he said.

Merlin raised his eyes, but instead of meeting Arthur's gaze he stared at a spot over his right shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't know why you're so convinced that there is something wrong with me, but there isn't. So what if I'm quiet? You always tell me that I talk too much. So what if I seem distant? Maybe I've just been thinking. Nothing has to be wrong."

Arthur stepped directly in front of Merlin and grabbed his chin. He made Merlin meet his eyes.

"Yes, something does have to be wrong. You _do_ talk too much, but it's normal and I don't entirely hate listening to you ramble, and you _don't_ think. You're an idiot."

"If I'm so much of an idiot then why do you care if I act a little strange?" Merlin said with more bite than he really meant.

"I care because you're my friend and if something's bothering you then I want to know. Maybe I could help."

"You can't help, Arthur! You wouldn't understand and your sister…" Merlin slapped a hand over his mouth.

Arthur stepped back.

"What about my sister?" he asked.

Merlin just stood there wide-eyed with his hand still over his mouth.

"Right." Arthur said as he stepped around Merlin and stormed out into the corridor.

Merlin slowly lowered his hand and listened to Arthur's footsteps as he walked quickly away.

"_What did I just do?"_

/

Arthur strode into Arwen's chambers. She was behind her dressing screen and Hattie was preparing her bath.

"Leave us." Arthur ordered coldly.

Hattie had just poured a bucket of water into the tub and looked at her mistress.

"It's alright, Hattie. I'll send for you when Arthur leaves." Arwen said from behind the screen.

"Of course, my lady."

Hattie put down the bucket and gave a small curtsy to Arthur as she passed. Once the door was closed behind her Arthur walked more into the room.

"Before you start yelling, could you hand me my robe? It's on the bed." Arwen said as she reached a hand around the screen.

Arthur snatched the garment from the bed and thrust it into her hand. He waited for her to dress and sit before he asked, "What did you do to Merlin?"

Arwen gave a confused smile.

"Merlin? I didn't do anything to the boy. We just talked."

"About?" Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"About you. He saved you life a number of times, you told me so yourself. I just wanted to thank him for watching out for you. Why are you so upset, Arthur?"

The prince began to pace and Arwen stood up and gently took his hand to stop him.

"Arthur?" she asked again.

He looked away before saying, "Something is bothering him, something about what you said. He won't tell me what it is, but it's making him act strange."

Arwen pulled Arthur over to the bed and made him sit beside her.

"It seems to me like he's not the only one acting strange. I've never seen you this way before, little brother."

Arthur scoffed.

"Yes, well, Merlin does seem to bring out the worst in me."

"I don't think so. There's nothing wrong with caring."

"Yes there is." Arthur said darkly.

"Care to explain?"

"Caring makes you weak; it makes you vulnerable. It's something that your enemies can use against you."

Arwen shook her head.

"Caring is what makes us human, Arthur."

"But I can't just be human, Arwen! I have to be more than that; I have to be a prince!" he yelled.

"What's happened to you? This isn't you. The Arthur I know is sweet. He loves his people and he's not ashamed to show it."

"The Arthur you know is gone. He left the day you got married."

"I don't believe that. I think you hid him away. I think that Merlin is drawing him back out, and that scares you. That's why you're so upset that he's been acting differently. You don't want to get hurt."

Arthur stood up and turned his back on Arwen. She could see that he was trembling, but from what she couldn't tell. She knew it was anger when he turned around and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You where the one that hurt me! It was you that made me like this! It was you that showed me that it was easier not to feel anything. You left me, Arwen! You were everything to me! You were the only person that I believed loved me. You were always there for me. You sat beside my sickbed, you comforted me after nightmares, you wiped away my tears, you stood up for me, you cheered me on, you encouraged me, and you were always there for me. You were a mother to me, and then you were gone! The one person in the world that I knew, without a doubt, that I could count on and trust, and you abandoned me."

"It wasn't my fault! If I could have…"

"I know that now, but it still doesn't erase the memories or the hurt. I thought that I'd never be able to trust anyone again, and then Merlin came along. He proved me wrong. I trust him, and I _do_ care about him. Can you blame me for being a little scared? I had to lose the person I cared about most once, I don't want to do it again."

They were both silent for a moment, but then Arwen stood up and wrapped her arms around Arthur.

"You did lose me, and I can't imagine what you must have felt, but you got me back. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to abandon you or make you feel like you've been abandoned ever again. I won't, and Merlin certainly won't. He cares about you. You mean more to him than his own life. That's what we talked about. If he's been distant or a little too quiet, then I'm sure that he's just thinking about what I said. I don't think he realized how much you two rely on each other until I pointed it out. He'll be all right, Arthur. He just needs time."

For a moment Arthur didn't do anything, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Arwen and returned her embrace.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I know that…"

"Shh. Don't apologize. You needed to say it and get it out. I understand." Arwen said placing a finger over Arthur's lips.

He smiled and hugged her again. They stood that way for a while, but finally Arwen pulled away.

"I need to bathe before the water loses all its heat."

"Right, sorry, I'll go."

Arwen smiled.

"Get some rest. You look like you need it."

"I probably do." Arthur said turning for the door.

He was almost out of the room when Arwen said, "You haven't wrongly put your trust in Merlin. Don't forget that."

Arthur just nodded. He'd think about what that statement meant later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the latest chapter. It's a bit short, sorry about that. I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to everyone for reading and a special thank you to those of you who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

The following weeks passed without anything happening that was worth remembering. Arwen continued to get stronger and she was looking more and more like her old self with every passing day. Merlin's bout of acting odd ended, and for that Arthur was immeasurably grateful. Arthur himself had been in a very good mood. In fact, no one could really remember the last time the prince had been in such a mood for a long period of time, but they weren't complaining about it. When Merlin was injured on a hunt, only a small scratch on his arm but still, the knights wondered if Arthur's good mood had come to an end. As it turns out, Merlin's scratch healed within a day and Arthur's good mood stayed. If he showed a little more concern over his injured manservant than was strictly necessary, well, no one said anything about that either.

/

Two weeks to the day of Merlin's conversation with Arwen, the princess found him alone in Arthur's chambers.

"Hello, Merlin." she said with a smile as she walked in.

He gave her a smile in return and made to stand up from where he was positioned on the floor cleaning boots, but Arwen told him to stay put.

"I'm not going to stay long. I was just looking for Arthur."

Merlin settled himself back onto the floor.

"He's in an audience with the king. He left only a minute ago, so he'll probably be gone for a while." he said picking up the boot he had been working on.

"Oh."

"Was there something you needed, my lady?" Merlin asked when she didn't move or say anything more.

"Well, since you asked, you can stop calling me 'my lady.' I know for a fact that you don't use Arthur's title unless it's necessary or to annoy him, so I expect you to do the same with me." Arwen said in a teasing manner.

Merlin blushed and smiled.

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you, _Arwen_?"

"Well, I did come here because I was bored and was hoping for some company. Hattie's mother is sick so I gave her the day off so she could tend to her."

Merlin dropped the boot and the cleaning rag and stood up. He wiped his hands on his trousers and said, "I'd be glad to give you some company. Arthur doesn't really expect me to finish these until tomorrow. If he'd wanted them done today he would have asked me first thing this morning or last night."

Arwen laughed and took a seat at the table.

"You've really got him figured out, don't you?"

Merlin nodded and sat across from her.

"It's in my best interest to know him. Contrary to popular belief, I really don't like being in the stocks."

"No, I can't imagine anyone that does. Getting things thrown at your head is not a pleasant thing."

"You don't have to tell me!" Merlin said with a laugh.

The two of them chatted for quite a while. They didn't talk about anything dreadfully important, and they didn't mention their last conversation. Arwen told Merlin about what Arthur was like as a child and Merlin told Arwen about growing up in Ealdor. They laughed together and Merlin found that it was impossibly easy to talk to the princess. They were still talking and laughing when Arthur came back.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded in an angry tone upon seeing them at the table together, but Merlin and Arwen could both tell that he wasn't angry.

"Oh nothing, dear brother. I was bored and wanted company and Merlin here was good enough to provide it."

Arthur nodded and said, "Can Merlin also be good enough to fetch us lunch?"

"Of course, Arthur." Merlin said while he stood up, but Arwen held up a hand.

"Someone else can do that, Merlin. You stay and eat with us."

Merlin looked torn as he looked between the two royals, but finally Arthur sighed and nodded. Merlin smiled as he sat back down and Arthur went into the corridor to find someone to bring up lunch for three. When he came back in he walked over to the table and stared at Arwen.

"What?" she asked after a moment.

"You're in my seat."

"Well now it's my seat."

Arthur rubbed his forehead.

"This is _my_ room, and that's _my_ chair."

Arwen laughed.

"Oh please, Arthur. How old are you? Are you really going to harp about who sits where? Just take a seat and stop complaining. You're acting like a child."

Merlin had been doing very well at keeping his laughter at bay, but the look on Arthur's face after that statement broke him and he laughed loudly. The two Pendragon's looked at him for a minute, and then they joined him in laughter. Once everyone had caught their breath Arthur plopped down in the chair next to his sister. Lunch was brought in and all three of them ate until they thought they would explode. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a pleasant meal.

/

After Arwen left Merlin went back to cleaning Arthur's boots while the prince watched him. They sat in companionable silence until Merlin finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Either start talking or go somewhere. I hate it when you watch me work."

Arthur smiled.

"Really? I get the feeling that you only really work _when_ I watch you."

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh.

"You of all people should know how much I do for you; you make my chore lists. They might not all get done in a day, but they do all get done."

Arthur chose to not reply to that. Merlin did have a point, but Arthur would never let him win. Merlin waited for a few seconds to see if Arthur was going to say something, and when the prince kept silent his attention went back to the boot in his lap. Arthur continued to watch him. He took special notice of the way that Merlin's fingers grasped the cloth and how he used short, sure strokes over the leather. He could imagine better uses for Merlin's dexterity.

"Why are you staring at me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked up and Merlin was frowning at him.

"I wasn't staring." he answered automatically.

Merlin gave him a "you're-an-idiot" look.

"Yes you were."

Arthur got up and walked over to the window.

"You should stop being so concerned about where I'm staring and start being more concerned about those boots you're supposed to be cleaning. I want those done by tomorrow."

Merlin smiled.

"I know."

Silence invaded the room for the third time, but it didn't stay long. Arthur broke it when he said, "You and Arwen seem to get along well."

"Mm-hmm. She's nice; easy to talk to."

"You two were laughing when I came back from the meeting with my father."

Merlin smiled.

"Yea. She'd just told me about the time that Lord and Lady Austin came to the castle when you were four."

Arthur blushed. He'd really rather not be reminded of that. He'd been playing and had accidentally walked in on the Lord and Lady in an intimate moment. He'd left without them knowing he'd ever been there, and had gone straight to Arwen. He'd told her about what he'd seen and asked her what they were doing. She'd told him as vaguely as possible, he was only four after all, and he had said, "That was love? Love is a word. That looked and sounded like it hurt."

"I can't believe she told you that." Arthur said as he ran an embarrassed hand over his face.

Merlin smiled.

"She told me a lot more. Want to hear?"

Arthur paled.

"You know what? I think I forgot about something that I was supposed to be doing. I'll see you at dinner."

He left rather quickly and Merlin fell over laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. I tried to move the plot along in this one, so if it seems jumpy I apologize. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

The next day was beautiful. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and Arwen couldn't stand the thought of staying indoors. She had fully recovered and was itching for a bit of fun. Knowing just what she wanted to do, she headed in the direction of Arthur's chambers. When she got there she waited for him to allow her entrance.

"Oh, Arwen it's you. I thought it might have been Merlin, but I should have known better. He never knocks."

Arwen smiled.

"He always knocks when he comes to see me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I should hope he knocks before entering a lady's room. He may not have manners but I do expect him to have some propriety. And how often does he come to see you anyway?"

Arwen made it look like she really had to think about it, which she noticed made Arthur's previously sunny disposition darken ever so slightly.

"Only twice. Once when I called for him and once when Hattie asked him to bring up a pair of my shoes that had been mended. There's no need to be jealous."

Arthur laughed.

"Why would I be jealous?"

Arwen, thinking it best not to answer that, changed the subject.

"It's such a beautiful day. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk and maybe a bit of sword practice?"

"Yes to the walk, no to the sword practice." Arthur answered bluntly.

"Oh why not?" Arwen pouted.

Arthur shook his head and placed his hand on Arwen's shoulder.

"You've only just recovered and I'm the best fighter in all of Camelot. I'm not going to risk hurting you."

"You won't hurt me, and I feel just fine! I'm not challenging you; I just want to have a bit of fun. We used to practice together all the time."

Arthur smiled. He remembered that. Their father had insisted that Arwen at least know how to defend herself with a sword, saying that no princess of Camelot was going to be helpless. She'd taken to it right away, and had been rather decent, for a woman of course. But that had been years ago.

"That was a long time ago."

"So what? It's not as if I've forgotten how to fight. Please. I want to get out and move, work up a sweat. I want to get my heart pumping. It's been far too long since I was able to. Please, Arthur."

He sighed. She was giving him _that look_; the one that he couldn't possibly say no to. It was the look she would give him to make him eat his vegetables when he was a child, among other things. He knew he'd lost.

"Fine, but we're using quarter staffs and when I say we're done we're coming back inside."

"Okay, whatever you say." Arwen said with a smile, and Arthur couldn't help but think that this woman was going to be the death of him.

/

As it turned out, Arthur was more correct than he'd anticipated. Arwen certainly hadn't forgotten how to fight, and as much as it pained Arthur to admit it, she was giving him a decent challenge. Some of his younger knights didn't have footwork anywhere near as good as his sister's.

"You're doing well." Arthur said as they circled each other.

Arwen laughed.

"You're going easy on me."

"I told you, I'm not going to risk hurting you."

"Arthur, we're using staffs. You're not going to hurt me. Now, come at me with everything you've got."

He shook his head.

"Come on. Come at me! Don't tell me you're afraid I'll beat you."

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me." Arthur smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it, brother dear."

By now the two royals had drawn a pretty decent crowd and they were growing impatient watching the standoff between the siblings. Arthur looked over to the onlookers and noticed Merlin standing amongst them. He gave Arthur a nod and a smile, almost as if to say, "Go ahead." He tore his eyes away from Merlin and back to Arwen.

"You really want me to come at you with my full strength?"

The princess nodded.

The thought that he was going to regret this crossed his mind, but he simply said, "Fine."

Arwen barely had enough time to deflect Arthur's blow. He continued his relentless onslaught, and Arwen thought for a moment that she possibly should not have asked him to stop holding back. Then, however, she saw an opening. As he prepared to strike her she ducked low and caught him on the shin. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to distract the prince. He stepped back and only just managed to block a blow to his chest. He pushed Arwen back and the two of them separated and looked at one another. Both of them were smiling, but it didn't last long. Arwen came at him and Arthur noticed how her body moved with a grace that no warrior he'd ever seen possessed. Her golden hair danced in the slight breeze and it reminded him of the sun's rays. She was radiant, the jewel of Camelot, but at the moment she was also his opponent.

"_Time to end this."_

With the cheers of the crowd ringing in his ears, Arthur swung his staff at his sister. She blocked his blow, but her grip loosened. When Arthur next swung Arwen staff was wrenched from her hands and fell some fee from her. Arthur held his staff to the center of her chest and asked, "Do you yield?"

Arwen smiled and said, "I suppose I better. It's not as if I have any other choice."

Arthur threw his staff away and pulled her to his side with an arm around her waist.

"I told you that you wouldn't win."

Arwen wrapped her own arm around Arthur's waist.

"I didn't expect to win. But, I must say that I held my own pretty well."

Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you that. There's not many who can last that long against me."

"Then the people of Camelot can rest easy knowing they are well protected."

They began to walk off of the practice field and the crowd they'd drawn slowly dispersed. When they reached the place where Merlin was standing they stopped.

"Did you enjoy the show, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

The younger man smiled.

"Yep. It was quite entertaining. I had no idea that you knew how to fight so well, my lady."

Arwen smiled.

"Father insisted that I learn. I'll never see a battlefield, but it's good fun."

"Speaking of Father, I'm sure he'll bring up our bit of fun at dinner tonight." Arthur said.

Arwen's smile fell.

"I forgot that we were having dinner with him tonight. I smell terrible! I'll need a bath and of course I'll have to change and do my hair. I've got to get back to the castle! I've hardly any time to get ready!"

She pulled out of Arthur's hold and began to run towards the castle. Arthur and Merlin just stared after her.

"I'll never understand women." Merlin finally said.

Arthur laughed.

"Neither will I."

They stared after the princess for a moment longer and then began to follow her, walking side-by-side in silence all the way back.

/

Peace never lasts in Camelot, so it really shouldn't have surprised anyone when not two full days later the city was under attack. Some magical creature was creating havoc, the king was outraged, Arthur was under pressure to kill the beast and restore order to the city, Merlin was watching Arthur constantly to make sure he was all right, and Arwen was barricaded in her chambers for her own safety. Of course, as always, Arthur and the knights were able to defeat the creature, with a little magical help from Merlin that no one was the wiser about, and Camelot was safe once again. Unfortunately, as seems to be the case more often than not, Arthur was wounded during the battle and had to be carried back to his chambers. Merlin followed him feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to protect the prince better. Gaius met the party there.

"What happened?" he asked as the knights laid Arthur on his bed and then retreated.

"Oh, the usual. Arthur tried to be the hero and got too close to the creature. It swiped at him, caught his side, and I killed the thing while Arthur fell to the ground." Merlin said pacing by the side of the bed.

"Well, the wound doesn't look that deep. I'm less worried about the bleeding than I am the possible infection. I'll clean it and put on a salve, but you'll need to watch him and alert me if he develops a fever."

Merlin nodded and continued to pace while Gaius worked. It took perhaps five minutes before Uther and Arwen stormed into the room. Uther stood at the foot of the bed, but Arwen climbed right up onto it.

"How is he? The knights told me what happened." Uther asked.

Gaius explained everything and what he was doing to help the prince. Uther nodded and thanked the physician, telling him that he was to be notified as soon as Arthur awoke. He then turned on his heel and left the room. Arwen was gently dabbing at Arthur's forehead with a handkerchief.

"Well, that's all I can do for now. Merlin, remember to watch for fever. I'll be back in a few hours to redress the wound."

He left and Merlin continued to pace while Arwen continued to run her hands soothingly over Arthur's forehead. No one said a word for a long time, but finally Arwen whispered, "Thank you."

Merlin stopped pacing and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked, not sure if he really heard her.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I said thank you. I know it was you who really saved Camelot."

Merlin flushed. He'd almost forgotten that the princess knew who he really was.

"Well, you're welcome. It's kind of my job."

Arwen looked back down at Arthur.

"I suppose it is, even though other people always get the credit. That must frustrate you."

"Not really. I'd rather not get any credit and keep my head where it is than the alternative."

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Merlin felt the need to say, "I'm sorry I let him get hurt."

Arwen looked at him like he was an idiot, and it was so close to the look Arthur frequently gave him that Merlin almost laughed. Almost.

"It's not your fault. I know Arthur isn't the most careful warrior." Arwen replied.

Merlin nodded. He knew that too.

"Yeah, but still. I could have been faster."

"Don't blame yourself. What's done is done and you can't change it. Arthur will be fine. There's no use beating yourself up over it."

There was something in her eyes that made Merlin say, "Are you trying to convince me of that, or yourself?"

Arwen actually laughed at that.

"Maybe a little of both. Now, stop pacing and pull up a chair."

Merlin did as he was told. When he was seated Arwen gave him a calculating look.

"What?" Merlin asked, feeling uncomfortable under her stare.

"I was just wondering what spell you used to kill the creature. I mean, how could you use any spell without getting caught?"

"Well, I used a simple killing spell. Nothing too fancy, but as far as not getting caught is concerned it's all about timing. I have to cast the spell at the same moment that someone lands a blow. That way when the creature dies it seems as if it was killed by normal means and didn't just suddenly drop dead."

"Sounds complicated." Arwen said with an air of admiration.

"Not really. It's easier than it sounds."

"I'll take your word for it. How many times have you done this? Save people I mean."

Merlin laughed.

"It might take a while to tell you."

Arwen settled against Arthur's pillows.

"I've got time."

So Merlin told her. By the time he was done the princess was looking at him as though he was some kind of deity.

"My goodness! Just how powerful are you?" she asked.

Merlin shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I've never tried to find out. All I know is that pretty much anything I will to happen, happens. Sometimes it takes a few tries, like if I have to use a spell I've never used before, but for simple things it only takes a thought."

"Well, I can honestly say that I'm glad you're protecting us rather than trying to destroy us."

Merlin looked thoughtful.

"The idea of using my power for evil has never crossed my mind. Even though I know it would be so easy, I also know that I could never do it. If anything ever happened to Camelot Arthur would be crushed. He cares for this kingdom and it's people more than anything. It's my destiny to protect Arthur and make sure that he becomes King. In order to do that I also have to make sure that Camelot is safe. It's a lot of pressure, and sometimes I feel like it's too much, but everything always turns out all right one way or another."

"Why don't you tell Arthur who you are? It would make things so much easier for you."

Merlin shook his head.

"Part of me thinks it would make things easier, but a larger part of me thinks that it wouldn't. Arthur thinks all magic and those who use it are evil. If I told him I'd only hurt him. He'd feel betrayed, and he'd turn me in."

"No he wouldn't!" Arwen exclaimed.

"It'd be like asking him to choose between his father and me, and we both know that he wouldn't choose me."

"I'm not so sure about that." Arwen said gently.

"I am. As much as I want to tell him who I am and have him accept me, I just can't. At least not yet. After he's king I'll tell him. That way I'll have already fulfilled my destiny and it won't matter whether I live or die."

Arwen gave him a sympathetic look.

"You talk about not wanting to hurt Arthur by telling him. But, by not telling him you're hurting yourself."

"He's more important than I am."

Arwen scoffed.

"I think if you asked him he'd disagree with you. Don't think so little of him."

"I don't. I just know my place." Merlin said.

"And your place is beside Arthur. He cares about you, Merlin, and he wants you with him. I don't think he'd turn you in if he knew the truth about you. He'd be upset, I'm sure, but he wouldn't sentence you to death. I think you should tell him."

"Well I apologize, but I disagree with you."

"Is there anything else he doesn't know about you? Do you have any more secrets?"

Merlin shook his head.

"There's nothing else."

Arwen gave him the look that made him feel like she could see into his soul. It was very unsettling. Especially when she said, "Are you sure about that?"

Merlin meant to immediately respond, "Yes." But instead, he sat for a moment opening and closing his mouth. The word just wouldn't form so he finally resigned himself to saying, "There might be something else."

Arwen gave him a knowing smile.

"I thought there might be. And, for the record, I think you should tell him that secret too."

"Have you lost your mind?" Merlin screeched.

Arwen just laughed at his bewildered expression.

"No. I think you'll find my brother to be most accepting of your other secret."

"You're crazy!" Merlin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, all the truly interesting people are." Arwen said with a smug smile.

The two of them sat in silence after this. The both watched the steady rise and fall of Arthur's chest without saying a word. It didn't feel like long, but it must have been some time, before they heard a knock and Gaius came to check the prince's wounds. Merlin was glad for the distraction.

/

In three days Arthur was up and about. He was moving more slowly than normal, but no one thought it wise to point this out. He tried to ignore the looks everyone was sending him when they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't need their pity; he was doing just fine! Merlin, bless him, was one of the few people that wasn't treating him any differently. Arthur was exceedingly grateful for this. He was also grateful that the first thing he saw upon waking was the sight of Merlin asleep at his bedside. It had made a warm feeling spread from his stomach throughout his whole body. He was used to seeing Merlin first thing every morning, but he was always running about the room when Arthur pulled himself out of bed. The prince hardly ever saw Merlin asleep. He'd looked so adorable that Arthur had wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was this thought that was constantly plaguing Arthur's mind, so much so that he'd caught himself doing just that multiple times a day. He would grab Merlin's wrist, or clap his shoulder shoulder, or ruffle his hair. Once Arthur had even tried to brush his knuckles over one of those delicious cheekbones, but he'd stopped himself before his hand was even halfway there. To make matters worse, the fluttering in his stomach upon seeing Merlin had grown inconceivably.

"_This is getting ridiculous. It has to stop."_

He was about to walk into his chambers when he heard voices.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to so you can stop asking."

"_Arwen and Merlin? What are they talking about?"_

"I'll do no such thing. You should tell him."

"I'm not telling him."

"Arthur has a right to know!"

"What about my right to keep it a secret? The consequences of him taking the news badly could be dire. I don't want to risk it."

"_What secret? What does he think I'll do?"_

"I honestly don't think he'll react the way you're thinking he will. If I did then I wouldn't be pushing you to tell him. Besides, even if he did take it badly, which he won't, I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Well I'm sorry if that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Merlin, you trust him don't you?"

There was silence, but Arthur assumed Merlin must have nodded since he heard Arwen say, "And you care about him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to tell him."

"_All right, that's enough."_

Arthur opened the door and both Arwen and Merlin looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing. Merlin and I were just talking." Arwen answered. Merlin just continued to stare.

"Well, I'm tired and I'd like to retire."

"Of course. I'll be going. Goodnight, Arthur."

She walked past him and gave Merlin a pointed look, one that did not go unnoticed by Arthur. Once the door was closed, the prince rounded on Merlin.

"What was that all about?"

Merlin shook his head.

"It was nothing."

"Stop playing games, Merlin. I heard you two through the door."

Merlin gasped.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"You were in my room. Now, tell me what this secret is that you're hiding from me."

Merlin paled.

"Wh…what secret?"

"I don't know, Merlin. You tell me."

Merlin tried to turn away from him, but Arthur moved forward and caught him by the upper arm.

"Tell me, Merlin."

The younger man tried to look anywhere but at Arthur, which was hard considering the prince was so close.

"Merlin." Arthur said as he made him meet his gaze.

Merlin looked at him and he had such fear in his eyes that Arthur was almost shocked enough to let him go.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I…I can't, Arthur. I can't. You'll hate me." Merlin whispered.

Arthur sighed.

"_Never."_

"Just tell me."

Merlin shook his head again.

"You'll hate me."

"I promise you, Merlin, whatever it is I won't hate you."

Arthur's other hand came up to cup Merlin's cheek. He felt the blush before he saw it color Merlin's pale skin. Suddenly, he thought he knew exactly what secret Merlin was trying to hide from him.

"That's a promise you won't be able to keep." Merlin said.

Arthur smiled.

"I beg to differ." he said as he slowly tilted his head. He moved impossibly closer to Merlin and reveled in the way that the younger man's eyes darkened and his pupils dilated. He was a breath away from sealing his lips over Merlin's when three whispered words made him freeze.

"I'm a sorcerer."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for being patient with me. This chapter is important and I wanted to get it right. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate each and every one of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

Arthur couldn't think. There was no way that Merlin had just confessed to being a sorcerer, was there?

"What did you say?" he was finally able to ask.

They were still standing pressed against each other and when Arthur spoke his lips ghosted over Merlin's. The warlock shuddered.

"I said that I'm a sorcerer. That's the secret."

Arthur jerked away from Merlin and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, you're not a sorcerer. The secret is that you're in love with me."

Merlin scoffed.

"Yes, Arthur, I _am_ a sorcerer. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Arthur turned away from Merlin and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he turned back the prince looked hurt and confused.

"So, you're not in love with me?"

Merlin threw his hands in the air.

"_This is _not_ how I imagined this conversation going."_

"Of course I am you prat! I didn't really think that was that much of a secret."

They both stood staring at each other in silence for a minute. Finally, Arthur's brain processed everything that was happening and anger bubbled up inside him.

"You're a sorcerer?" he quietly asked.

Merlin nodded.

"You're a traitor."

Merlin's mouth fell open.

"What?" he asked.

Arthur gave him an icy glare.

"If you're a sorcerer, then you're a traitor. Get out."

Merlin tried to take a step toward the prince, but Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

"I should go to my father and have you arrested, but I'm giving you a chance to leave. Take it."

"Arthur, don't…"

"Get out!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin didn't move.

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but I also don't want to leave you."

"Then you should never have started practicing magic! Why, Merlin? Why did you have to go and do the _one thing_ that is forbidden in the kingdom?"

"I did it to protect you, Arthur! Do you know how many times I've had to use my magic to save you, or your father, or the entire kingdom? Of course you don't! I've lost count myself."

"Lies!" Arthur spat.

"I'm not lying to you. The only thing I've ever lied to you about is this, and surely you can understand why."

"How long have you been practicing magic?"

"I was born like this. I could do magic before I could talk. It's part of me." Merlin said as he pressed a hand to his chest.

"That's impossible!" Arthur yelled.

"Nothing's impossible, Arthur. You love me, that's proof enough."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and said, "I never said I loved you."

Merlin laughed.

"You almost kissed me. You didn't have to say it."

Arthur crossed the room before Merlin could blink and grabbed a fistful of Merlin's tunic. He pulled Merlin close and hissed, "I don't love you. You're a sorcerer and a traitor. This is the last time I'm going to give you the chance to leave. If you stay a second longer I _will_ go to my father and you'll burn as the sun comes up. Get out."

He tossed Merlin away. The warlock lost his footing and landed hard on the floor. He looked up at Arthur, but the prince had turned away and was walking toward his window. Merlin picked himself up off the floor and opened the door as he furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I believe in you, Arthur, and I believe in the king that you're going to be one day. I'd hoped that you would've believed in me too."

Arthur didn't say anything as Merlin walked away.

/

Arwen was in bed and about to drift off to sleep. Hattie was putting out the candles when she saw someone running across the courtyard. When she looked closer she could make out Merlin's form in the moonlight.

"I wonder where he's going in such a hurry." she whispered.

"What was that, Hattie?" Arwen mumbled.

"Nothing, my lady. I just saw Merlin running across the courtyard and I was wondering where he might be going in such a hurry at this hour."

Arwen sat up quickly. She suddenly was overcome by a very bad feeling.

"Hand me my robe, would you?" she asked as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

Arwen pulled the robe tight around her and was halfway to the door when she replied, "I've got a bad feeling and I'm going to find out what's going on."

/

Arwen walked as fast as she could to Gaius' chambers. She had just reached to knock on the door when it swung open and Merlin ran straight into her.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed as she gripped his arms to keep him from falling.

He looked up at her and she immediately was filled with dread. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and tears were still slowly falling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

Arwen looked over Merlin's shouldered and saw a very upset Gaius.

"He just ran to his room, threw his belongings in his pack, and ran out. It's lucky he bumped into you, my lady, or I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to catch him."

Arwen tightened her grip on Merlin.

"What's going on?" she asked him gently.

Merlin looked away from her and tried to get away from her, but the princess was either much stronger than she looked, or Merlin was too weak to really put up a fight. He stopped struggling and choked out, "Arthur."

That was all Arwen needed to hear. She understood everything now.

"Come with me." she ordered beginning to pull him into the corridor.

When Gaius looked like he was going to follow she shot him a look that clearly said, "Stay."

"I won't let him leave, Gaius."

The physician nodded and turned back towards his bed. Arwen pulled Merlin all the way back to her chambers. When they entered she wasn't surprised to see Hattie sitting at the table looking worried.

"Everything's all right, Hattie, Merlin and I just need to talk. You're dismissed for the evening."

Hattie nodded and gave a slight bow as she exited the room. Once she was gone, Arwen pushed Merlin into a chair and said, "Tell me everything."

Merlin gave a mirthless laugh.

"There's not much to tell. Arthur eavesdropped on us, found out I was keeping a secret from him, wanted to know what it was, tried to kiss me, I told him I was a sorcerer, he got mad and told me I was a traitor and ordered me to leave or he'd go to the king and have me executed. That's about it."

Arwen was gobsmacked.

"So, let me get this straight, you told Arthur you were a sorcerer and then he told you to leave or he would go to Father and have you arrested?"

"Not just arrested; he said I'd burn as the sun rose."

Arwen pinched the bridge of her nose and Merlin suddenly realized that this is where Arthur had picked up the action.

"And he kissed you before you told him?"

Merlin shook his head.

"He tried to kiss me. I told him before he actually did it."

Arwen threw her hands up.

"Don't you know you're supposed to let him kiss you before you give him monumental news? I swear, men are the stupidest creatures in existence!"

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted him to know who I really was before he kissed me!" Merlin said as he rose to his feet.

"Well, did you tell him that you loved him?"

"He already had that figured out, not that it mattered. It doesn't even matter that he loves me, though I doubt he still does. He's convinced that I'm a traitor now. If I don't leave Camelot then I'll face the executioner. This is exactly what I told you would happen." Merlin sneered.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't know what's going on in his head. This can't be what he really wants. I'm sure…"

"No, it's perfectly clear what he wants; he wants me to either go away or die. So much for my destiny."

Merlin stormed past Arwen and threw open the door.

"Wait! I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm going to keep my word. Go back to Gaius' and get some sleep. I'll fix this, I promise."

"I don't think you can." Merlin said without facing her.

"I will. Just, promise me that you won't leave, at least not tonight."

Merlin sighed.

"I'll wait until dawn, then I'm leaving."

"By dawn, you won't have to."

Merlin waited a second longer, then he walked out of the room. Arwen took a moment to calm herself. She was going into battle and she needed to have a clear head.

/

"What the hell did you do?" Arwen screeched as she pushed open the doors to Arthur's chambers. The prince, who had been previously glaring out his window, almost jumped out of his skin. After he realized who it was that had scared him, and what she asked, he turned his glare on her.

"What are you talking about?"

Arwen slammed the doors shut and strode over to her brother. She got very close to him and then hissed, "I'm talking about Merlin."

"You mean the traitor?" Arthur asked.

Arwen pulled her hand back and slapped him. The sound echoed in the room and a red mark was beginning to appear on Arthur's cheek.

"He is not a traitor! He is your friend! You love him!"

Arthur met her furious gaze with one of his own.

"He's a sorcerer. That makes him a traitor. He's just lucky I didn't arrest him."

"And could you really stand to see him die, Arthur Pendragon? Could you really watch as he burned? Could you listen to his screams and know that it was you who caused him that pain?"

Arthur tried not to grimace, but there was no holding it back.

"I didn't think so." Arwen spat.

"What do you want me to do? I already broke the law by letting him go!"

"Damn the law! The law is wrong and don't even try to tell me you think otherwise!" Arwen yelled.

"Magic is evil."

Arwen thrust her finger into Arthur's chest.

"You know nothing of magic, brother."

"I know enough! I've seen the misery and destruction it can cause. I've seen it used to kill innocent, defenseless people."

Arwen shook her head.

"But you know nothing of how it can be used for good. It's a shame, because you of all people should know of its greater purpose. You owe your life to magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Merlin. He's saved you again and again and again with his magic. He's saved Father and the people of this kingdom, and yet you ordered him to leave. Camelot would have fallen long ago without him."

Arthur paled.

"That's not true."

"It is true. Think about all those times when you didn't know how you succeeded, all those times when you felt like someone was watching over you, helping you. That was Merlin."

"But, sorcerers aren't good. They're always working to destroy. For all I know Merlin could have done all those things so he could get close enough to me to control me. He could have been planning to…"

Arwen slapped him again.

"Are you even listening to yourself? You sound ridiculous! Merlin would never do anything like that. If you shut up and really think about it you would realize that. Better yet, don't think. That only seems to get you in trouble. What does your heart say about all this?"

Arthur stopped rubbing his abused cheek to stare at his sister.

"My heart?"

"Yes, your heart."

"My heart isn't saying anything." Arthur insisted.

Arwen crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you're telling me that your heart isn't screaming at you to go find Merlin and take back everything you said? It's not demanding that you do whatever it takes to make him stay? It isn't begging you to wrap him in your arms and kiss him until he forgives you?"

Arthur looked away from her, but Arwen just moved so that she was in his line of sight again.

"You can't lie to me, Arthur. I see through you every time."

"He's a sorcerer." Arthur said in the most pain-filled voice Arwen had ever heard.

"Yes, but he's a sorcerer that would do anything for you and your kingdom. He's a sorcerer who loves you."

Arthur finally crumbled and let himself be drawn into his sister's arms.

"He'll never forgive me after what I said."

Arwen kissed his forehead.

"He'll forgive you. It might take a lot of begging, and possibly some kissing, but he will. And make sure you throw in an 'I love you' for good measure."

They remained huddled on the floor together for a few moments, until something occurred to Arthur.

"When did you find out about Merlin being a sorcerer?"

Arwen laughed.

"I've known since our very first conversation. I'm a lot more observant than you are."

Arthur blushed. He really felt like an idiot now.

"And you trust him?"

"I trust him with my life, your life, this kingdom's well-being, and most importantly, your heart. I told you once that you weren't wrong to put your trust in him. I really wish you'd have listened to me. We might have avoided this mess."

"Well, he did tell me once that I needed to learn to listen as well as I fight."

"Merlin's a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for." Arwen said with a smile.

Arthur smiled too.

"He does have his moments."

Arwen gently pushed her brother away and gave him a stern look.

"Go talk to him. He's in his room. Lucky for you, I caught him before he could leave."

Arthur nodded. He stood up, straightened his clothes, ran his fingers through his hair, and strode confidently out the door.

/

Arthur's confidence lasted until he reached Gaius' chamber. He tried to stop his hands from shaking, but that was a losing battle. He quietly let himself in, knowing that the old physician would be asleep. He crept past the snoring man and ascended the stairs to Merlin's room with all his hunter's stealth. He knocked quietly and heard a grunt from the other side of the door. Taking it as permission to enter, he pushed open the door. Merlin was lying on his bed with his pillow over his face. Arthur closed the door behind him and went to stand next to the bed. He waited to say anything until Merlin moved. He didn't have to wait long.

Merlin threw the pillow aside as he said, "Gaius, either say something or leave me be."

Arthur watched as Merlin paled, and he thought he'd never seen anyone look so mad or terrified before.

"I was leaving, really I was, but Arwen told me to wait until the morning. I can go now if you want, I've got my pack right here and…"

Arthur stopped his rambling by bending down and kissing him. It didn't last long because almost as soon as their lips touched Merlin was shoving him away.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat up quickly.

"I'm trying to apologize. I was wrong, about everything. I don't want you to leave and I'm not going to turn you in and I'm certainly not going to allow you to be executed. I'm angry that you didn't tell me about you being a sorcerer sooner, but I guess I understand why you didn't. And you were right when you said that I loved you. Please forgive me."

Merlin just stared at the prince. He stared, open-mouthed, for a full five minutes without saying anything. Arthur was beginning to think he was never going to speak again. He was about to leave when Merlin punched him square in the jaw.

"What was that for?" he asked as he touched the quickly forming bruise.

"Like you even have to ask."

"_He's got a point there."_

"So does this mean everything's okay?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed.

"No, this does not mean that everything's okay. You were going to have me burnt at the stake, Arthur!"

"I _threatened_ to have you burnt at the stake."

"Like that's any better."

Arthur sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you that one, but I said I was sorry."

"That's not good enough, Arthur. After everything we've been through, you were still so quick to hate me."

"I didn't hate you! I was angry and hurt and confused. I trusted you and then you tell me something like that. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to listen to me! You were supposed to let me explain and actually think about things before doing anything stupid. But of course, you never listen to me."

"I'm listening now." Arthur said sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm not sure I have anything to say." Merlin said as he made room for the prince.

Arthur joined their hands.

"Say that you love me. You don't have to forgive me yet, but at least say you still love me."

Merlin met Arthur's eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd forgiven Arthur the minute he realized it was him standing beside the bed and not Gaius.

"I never stopped loving you."

He leaned over and kissed Arthur to prove it. The kiss was chaste, just their lips pressed together, but it still took their breath away. When it was over Arthur smiled.

"I really am sorry."

"I know. Just promise me no more threats against my life."

"I promise."

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur once more.

"Good. Let's get some sleep. All this excitement has left me exhausted."

They laid down on Merlin's little bed and Arthur pulled the younger man into his arms. It was quiet for about two minutes before Arthur said, "Your bed is terribly uncomfortable. How in the world do you sleep here every night?"

Merlin sighed.

"If you don't like it then you can go sleep in your own bed."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Idiot!"

"Prat!"

Neither of them fell asleep until it was nearly sunrise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so I owe everyone an infinite number of apologies. This chapter is so overdue it's almost ridiculous. I had to go back to college and all of my classes are pretty demanding this semester so unfortunately, this had to take a back seat. I promise that I will finish it, but it might take a little longer than I'd hoped. I hope you guys understand!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arwen.

/

Arwen came to Arthur's chambers shortly after dawn only to find them empty and the bed still made. Her next destination was Gaius' chambers. She knocked lightly on the door and the physician opened it. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of her.

"Princess, what can I do for you?"

"I was looking for my brother. Have you seen him?"

Gaius raised his infamous eyebrow.

"No. I would imagine that he'd be asleep in his chambers at this hour. Not even Merlin is awake yet, but that's not very surprising."

Arwen smiled in a way that she hoped would look embarrassed. Obviously Gaius didn't know about Arthur and Merlin's feelings for each other.

"Of course. How silly of me to look for him here. Would you mind if I went to wake Merlin?"

Gaius moved aside to let her in.

"You'll save me from having to do it. I'll warn you, getting that boy out of bed is like trying to wake the dead."

Arwen laughed as she strode toward the stairs. Just before she reached to knock on the door she heard Gaius say, "I've got to go into town early today. A child was sick yesterday and I want to check on him. Tell Merlin that I left breakfast out for him."

She nodded and watched as he left.

"_That will make getting Arthur out of here much easier."_

Arwen knocked lightly on Merlin's door but received no response. She pushed it open gently and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Arthur was lying on his back and Merlin was curled up next to him. Arthur's arm was circling Merlin's shoulders and Merlin had his head over Arthur's heart. Their hands were entwined together on Arthur's stomach.

"_They look so adorable! It's a shame I have to ruin it."_

The princess tip-toed over to the bed and put her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath and then said loudly, "Well, what's going on in here?"

Both people on the bed startled awake and jumped away from each other. When they looked at Arwen their eyes were the size of saucers and they collectively breathed a sigh of relief at recognizing her.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm trying to save your ungrateful ass. Do you know what would have happened if anyone else walked in and saw you two?"

Both young men paled. Yes, they had a pretty good idea.

"That's what I thought. You're going to have to be more careful. At least in your room, Arthur, you can lock the door. Next time, think with the brain that's above your waist." Arwen said in a scolding tone.

Twin crimson blushes stained Arthur and Merlin's faces.

"Nothing happened." Merlin squeaked.

Arwen laughed.

"Yes, well, I figured as much. You're both wearing all your clothes after all. But I'm not naïve, something will happen sooner or later and you won't want to be caught in such a position. Just be more careful. Oh, and never tell me anything about it. I don't need to think about my baby brother engaging in such acts." she said as she scrunched her face in mock disgust.

Arthur made a choking sound and Merlin coughed. Arwen just laughed.

"Okay, now that you've thoroughly embarrassed us both, would you mind leaving?" Arthur asked.

Arwen put her hands up in a placating manner.

"Alright, but don't stay for much longer. Gaius is out right now but I don't know when he'll be back. I don't think you want to have to explain to him why you spent the night in his ward's room."

Merlin looked at Arthur in a way that clearly said, "I don't want to explain that so please hurry up and go."

Arwen left with a shake of her head and a chuckle.

/

The next few days were wonderful. No one was attacking Camelot, there were no rumors of sorcery, the sun was shining, and Arthur was in a great mood. He even let his knights out of training early. If they wondered at their prince's behavior, they didn't say anything. Quite frankly they were happy to walk out of training without limping or nursing a quickly forming bruise. It was on the fifth sunny morning after Arwen found her brother and Merlin in bed together that the princess found herself walking down to the training ground.

"Good morning, Princess!" one of the knights called to her, making her smile.

"Good morning, Sir Geraint!"

The knight jogged over to her.

"What brings you to the practice field, my lady? Not here for another round with Prince Arthur, are you?"

"No, not today. I just wanted to take a walk and my feet decided to take me here."

"Well, I'm glad that they did. Your presence is always welcome." Geraint said with a slight blush. Arwen blushed in turn. Geraint was a year or so younger than her, but he was very attractive. Tall, light brown hair, beautiful eyes, he had long ago caught her eye. He had been a knighted before Arthur took over the group, but he was fiercely loyal to the prince. Arwen wondered if that was because Arthur was a born leader that was easy to respect and love, or if it came from Geraint's feelings for her. Which, judging by his smile, hadn't changed in the two years that Arwen had been away.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm surprised you've been released though. Practice usually lasts longer, doesn't it?"

Geraint nodded.

"Yes, but Arthur let us go early. He's been happy to the point of distraction lately."

Arwen smiled. She knew exactly why her brother was so deliriously happy.

"I think it's wonderful that Arthur is happy."

Geraint raised his hands in front of him in a move of surrender.

"I didn't mean to say that it's not wonderful, my lady. The prince could use a lot more happiness in his life if you asked me, but it's not everyday that he's distracted. The other knights and I were wondering what could put him in this state of mind."

"Well, perhaps in time you'll get your answer, but for now you'll just have to be happy that he's not working you to death."

"I'm very happy about that!" Geraint said with a laugh, and Arwen joined him. They continued to laugh for a few minutes, but then Arthur walked up.

"Something funny?" he asked.

Geraint stopped laughing almost immediately, but Arwen continued to giggle.

"Nothing really, Sire. The princess and I were just talking."

Arthur nodded but gave Geraint a calculating look. He knew that the man was honorable, one of his most loyal knights, and more than skilled with a sword, but the way that Geraint had been looking at Arwen put him on edge. After what she'd been through Arthur was less than thrilled at the idea of another man getting close to her.

"Yes, well if you're so keen to hang around the practice field then perhaps I could give you something more constructive to do than just standing around and talking?"

Arwen finally stopped laughing and Geraint's face hardened. He looked every bit the soldier that he was.

"That won't be necessary, Sire. I was just about to take my leave."

Arthur nodded. Geraint returned the gesture and gave a small bow in Arwen's direction before he turned and walked away. Both Pendragon's watched him go and when he was out of earshot Arwen shoved Arthur.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Arthur asked, not quite believing that she had really shoved him.

"You know what!"

"He was being inappropriate."

"We were just talking!"

"And laughing and smiling and blushing." Arthur said crossing his arms over his chest.

"So? In case you forgot, I'm older than you, and until recently I was married."

"Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten." Arthur said with hatred lacing every word.

Arwen's face softened and she put her hand on his arm.

"_So that's what this is about."_

"Arthur, not every man is Enric."

He sighed and uncrossed his arms, taking her hand.

"I know, but just the thought of someone hurting you again is…"

"I know, but you don't have to worry. Geraint wouldn't dream of raising a hand against me."

"He's a good man. You really like him, don't you?"

"He's very handsome, and a long time ago I might have entertained thoughts of being with him, but not anymore."

"He likes you." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

Arwen smiled.

"Yes, he does. He has for years. One day he'll make a very good husband, but I won't be his wife."

Arthur wanted to ask why, but the look on Arwen's face had him holding his tongue. She looked far away and sad, and Arthur didn't like it at all. Deciding instead to change the topic he nodded towards the castle.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

Arwen smiled and said, "Of course. You'll have to clean up first because you smell, brother dearest."

Arthur laughed.

"Merlin should have a bath ready for me when I get back to my chambers. I could meet you in your room in a half hour."

Arwen gave him a devilish smile.

"If Merlin is going to be giving you a bath then I'll give you an hour. You'd take that much time anyway."

Arthur blushed but didn't argue her logic, which only made Arwen smile wider. She gently pulled her hand from his grasp and began walking back to the castle. After the blush on his face subsided, Arthur followed her.

/

As Arthur had expected, Merlin did have a bath ready for him when he got back to his chambers. He didn't expect, however, to be greeted by the sight of Merlin lounging on his bed in nothing but his trousers.

"What would you have done if it wasn't me that walked in?" Arthur asked with a laugh.

"Not sure, but it _was_ you so it doesn't really matter, does it?" Merlin said sitting up.

"No, I guess not." Arthur said as he locked the door.

Merlin climbed off the bed and walked over to him. He began to remove the articles covering Arthur's body until he was standing before Merlin naked as the day he was born. He leaned up to kiss the prince, but was held back.

"You'll have to clean that." Arthur whispered.

"I know." Merlin smiled as his eyes turned gold. The armor was instantly spotless, the laundry was in the basket, the sword was sharpened, and the boots were by the hearth.

"Convenient." Arthur commented.

"Mhm." Merlin purred as he sealed his lips over Arthur's. Arthur pulled away after a moment.

"I need to bathe. I'm meeting Arwen in an hour for lunch and I'll never live it down if I'm late."

"You should have told her two hours."

Arthur blushed.

"Well, originally I said a half hour, but when she heard that you were preparing my bath she pushed it back to an hour."

Merlin smirked.

"The princess is a very smart woman." he said as he undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor. Arthur groaned as he took in the sight of Merlin. It was by no means the first time he'd seen his servant naked, but it was still a sight he marveled at.

"Yes she is." Arthur said as he pulled Merlin to the tub and pushed him into it. Merlin opened his legs, making room for Arthur. As soon as the prince was seated Merlin picked up the cloth and began to wash him. Arthur, in a moment of iron self-control, didn't even moan when Merlin rubbed the cloth over his groin. When Merlin finished cleaning his body, the warlock used his nimble fingers to wash the golden hair on Arthur's head. Arthur sighed and leaned back into Merlin at he feel of his light fingers massaging his scalp. It wasn't until all the suds had been rinsed out that Arthur finally turned around and kissed Merlin. It lasted for a few moments, until Merlin pulled away.

"I was wondering how long you were going to last." he sighed.

"First things first, Merlin." Arthur smirked.

The prince grazed his fingers lightly down Merlin's chest and stomach. When they finally found Merlin's cock the warlock was at the end of his rope.

"God, Arthur!" he groaned when the prince tightened his grip around the engorged muscle.

"Not very patient, are you?" Arthur said as he slowly stroked his lover.

"You're one to talk. Should I remind you about last night? 'Hurry up, Merlin!' 'For the love of Camelot, tighten your grip!' 'I can't wait anymore!'"

Arthur growled as he slowly kissed the man in front of him.

"Keep talking and I'll stop."

Merlin had a look of murder in his eyes.

"Stop and I won't save you the next time your life is in danger."

Arthur laughed.

"You couldn't live without me and you know it." he said as he ran his thumb over the tip of Merlin's cock, making the younger man shudder.

"Alright, that may be true, but you couldn't live without me either."

"Certainly not, and I don't plan to." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

Merlin moaned and wrapped his own hand around Arthur. Words were lost as the room filled with the sounds of sighing, moaning, and sloshing water.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter! It has a major point of plot development, so I hope you enjoy it. As always, feel free to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

Another week passed by relatively calmly. Another sorcerer tried to bring Camelot down, but the man was no match for Arthur and his knights. Of course Merlin helped them tremendously, but none but the prince were aware of that. When the danger had passed Arthur made sure that Merlin was thoroughly thanked for his assistance. The warlock fell into a sated sleep that night wrapped up in Arthur's arms.

/

Two days after the incident with the sorcerer, Arthur was itching for more adventure. He, Merlin, Sir Geraint, and Sir Leon set out on a three-day hunting trip. Arwen stood in the courtyard and saw them off.

"Good luck! Do try and bring back something more than rabbits."

Arthur glared at her.

"What's wrong with rabbits?"

"Nothing. Rabbits are lovely, but a woman cannot survive on rabbit meat alone. Try for a deer or two."

"He always tries. The problem is succeeding." Merlin said.

"Well it would be much easier if you didn't make so much noise and scare away all the big game!"

Arwen smiled and shook her head.

"I'll try and keep Merlin quiet so that we have a better chance of bringing back something you'll like, my lady." Sir Geraint said with a bow of his head. Sir Leon nodded his agreement.

"If everyone is finished talking now I'd like to set out. We're wasting daylight here." Arthur ordered.

His three companions climbed onto their horses but Arwen's hand on his arm stopped him from mounting his own.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked quietly. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I always am."

"I always worry." Arwen said as she cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch for half a second and then he turned and got on his horse. Arwen stood and watched the four of them until they were through the gate.

/

On the second evening after Arthur and his party set off Arwen was reading in her room when Hattie knocked.

"Hattie, I gave you the evening off. What are you doing here?" the princess asked as she set down her book.

"I know, my lady, but the king asked me to send for you. He would like to dine with you in his chambers."

Arwen frowned.

"It's rather late. He must want to talk to me about something. Help me change will you, Hattie?"

"Of course, my lady."

Once Arwen was dressed she quickly made her way to her father's chambers. She knocked lightly and was soon greeted by the sight of her smiling father.

"Arwen, come in." he said stepping aside.

"I was told you wanted to dine with me. Don't you think it's a little late for supper, Father?"

Uther chuckled as he closed the door.

"Perhaps, but I also wished to speak with you about a very important matter."

Arwen seated herself at the table and picked up the goblet that had been set out.

"Yes, I thought as much. What is it?"

Uther smiled as he took his seat.

"You never did like pleasantries and subtly did you, my dear?"

"Not in the slightest. Arthur doesn't care much for them either."

Uther nodded.

"No, but at least you both stand on decorum when the time calls for it."

"We would not be royals if we didn't." Arwen said after she swallowed.

"Indeed."

Both Pendragon's continued to eat for a few moments. Uther asked about his daughter's health and Arwen assured him that she was completely fine. He told her how nice it was to have her back in the castle and she agreed that she had missed her home and was infinitely grateful to be back. Finally, Arwen put an end to the small talk and stalling that she knew was happening.

"Father, you still haven't told me what it is you wished to talk to me about."

Uther took another drink from his goblet.

"So I haven't. It's about Arthur."

Arwen nodded.

"There is little else of great importance that you would wish to speak with me about. What about Arthur?"

"You two have always been very close, and I'm glad for that. After your mother died I distanced myself from the both of you in my grief, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. I know that I could have been better to you both back then."

"Father…" Arwen tried, but Uther stopped her with a raised hand.

"No, Arwen. Don't make excuses for me. There are so many things I could have done differently, but I didn't. I'm just glad that you were there. You're the one who really raised Arthur, and everyone knows it. While I was grieving you were looking after him even though you were a child yourself. You did a wonderful job with him. I've never thanked you for that."

Arwen looked down.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Father. It's not as if he was a burden. I enjoyed every moment I spent with him, every moment I still spend with him. Sometimes…and I feel awful afterwards but…sometimes I forget that I'm not his mother."

"Igraine would be so proud of you. You have no reason to feel bad about anything you've done. For all intents and purposes, you are Arthur's mother. That's why I think you should have a say in his marriage."

Arwen's gaze shot to her father's.

"Marriage?"

"Yes. Arthur's plenty old enough to take a wife."

"He's only twenty! I was twenty-eight when I got married."

"Yes, but Arthur needs to start the transition from prince to king. Taking a wife will be good for getting to think of others before himself."

"He never thinks of himself. He only ever thinks of Camelot and his people. He doesn't need a wife."

"He needs to produce heirs. I won't live forever, and before I die I want to be sure that our line will continue."

"But…"

"You know that I'm right. Tomorrow I'll begin negotiations with the lords that have eligible daughters. I wanted to include you in them."

"I'll entertain the thought that Arthur may one day marry, but I don't think he should be made to. Besides, he's not the only one who can produce an heir."

Uther's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Arwen sat up straighter.

"I'm a Pendragon too, aren't I?"

"Of course you are. You're the Princess of Camelot."

"Then any child I have could be an heir to the throne."

Uther's goblet halted halfway on its journey to his mouth.

"You don't have any children." he said carefully.

"I will."

Uther put down his goblet.

"You will?"

Arwen nodded.

"Soon enough."

The king leaned forward.

"Are you telling me that you're with child?"

Arwen nodded even though she was screaming at herself on the inside.

"_What am I saying? I'm not going to have a child! But, I can't let Father force Arthur to get married. He's finally found real happiness with Merlin. A marriage would destroy that."_

Uther stood up and began to pace. Arwen wasn't sure what he was feeling. She didn't even know what _she_ was feeling.

"Who's the father?" the king finally asked.

"Sir Geraint." Arwen squeaked.

"_WHAT AM I SAYING? I NEED TO STOP TALKING!"_

Uther stopped and stared at his daughter for a long moment. He finally nodded and sat back down.

"You'll have to marry him. He's a good man; he won't object. How is it that you were married for two years and were…forced…but you didn't conceive and after you've been home for four months you're with child?"

Arwen blushed.

"Well, I suppose it has something to do with the stress I was under when I was married. You can't conceive when you're stressed, but I'm not stressed here."

Arwen had no idea if that was true, but she couldn't very well tell Uther that she'd had an enchantment placed on her to keep her from becoming pregnant with her husband's child. But, Uther seemed to go along with the story because he nodded.

"Well, Gaius will examine you tomorrow to make sure that everything is alright. How far along are you?"

"I found out only yesterday."

"I see. Well, I suppose we can put off discussion of Arthur's marriage until your child is born."

"I think that's reasonable. One happy announcement at a time and all."

Uther nodded and then they sat awkwardly staring at each other for a moment before the king said, "It's late. You should get some rest."

Arwen nodded and stood. She curtsied and then made for the door.

"Arwen."

"Yes?"

"I'll want to hear what Gaius has to say about your condition."

"Of course, Father. Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

She stepped into the corridor and took a deep breath.

"_What have I done?"_

/

Arwen was staring up at the sky through her window when she saw them. Arthur and his group slowly came through the gates on their horses. Arwen was confused as to why they would return at such a late hour, but then she noticed that Arthur's arm was in a make-shift sling, Sir Leon had Sir Geraint's reins tied to his own horse, Geraint himself was slumped over his stead, and Merlin looked like he was going to faint. The princess tore through the castle until she reached the courtyard.

"Arthur!" she called with terror in her voice.

He had dismounted while she was running here and now he caught her with his good arm.

"Stay back, Arwen."

"What happened? You're injured."

Arthur grimaced.

"It's nothing major."

Arwen looked at his arm and saw the swelling and discoloration.

"Nothing major? Arthur it's broken!"

He tried to push her away, but she clung to him.

"Arwen, you really shouldn't be here right now."

"Why not?"

She looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw the grim expressions on the faces of Sir Leon and Merlin. That's when she noticed that Sir Geraint was still slumped over his horse. Arthur followed her gaze and forcefully turned her away.

"Go back to your room. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"No, you'll talk to me right now. What happened?"

Arthur sighed.

"We were ambushed by bandits. We defeated them, but my arm was broken, Leon has a broken rib, Merlin has a large gash in his leg, and Geraint…" he trailed off looking away. Arwen desperately searched his face for a clue about what he was going to say, but his expression was blank.

"Geraint…" she prompted.

Arthur looked back at her with pained eyes.

"He fell."

Arwen looked back at him and she finally understood.

"He's dead?" she asked.

Arthur put his good arm around her and turned her away again.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to see him like this. I know how you…how you feel about him."

Yes, it was true that Arwen did have feelings for Geraint at one time, but they were in the past. He was a good man and an excellent knight and she would miss him, but right now only one thought plagued her.

"This is terrible." she whispered.

Arthur pushed her toward the stairs.

"I know. Go to your room. I'll come up after I've dealt with things here. Gaius is on his way."

"No, Arthur, you don't understand. I told Father that I was having Geraint's child."

Arthur stilled. Every muscle in his body clenched up and his breath left him in a rush. After a moment he was finally able to ask, "What?"

Arwen looked to see that the others couldn't hear them, and even though she didn't think they could, she stepped closer and whispered, "It's a long story. I'll explain it later."

"You will explain now." Arthur growled.

Just then Gaius appeared. He took one look at the group and said, "Let's move into my chambers. I need better light."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose while four guards picked up Sir Geraint's body and followed after Gaius, Merlin, and Sir Leon.

"As soon as Gaius is finished with us I will be coming to your room. I expect you to be there. You _will_ explain."

Arwen nodded. Arthur turned and quickly walked towards the physician's quarters. The princess was left standing alone in the courtyard.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, this chapter was all kinds of fun to write! It's the reason this fic is rated M.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

Arwen was sitting on the edge of her bed when Arthur burst into her chambers a little more than an hour later. Merlin came barreling in right behind him.

"Arthur, you need to calm down before you say something you'll regret."

"How long have you been having relations with Geraint?" Arthur demanded.

"Like that." Merlin whispered.

Arwen just stared at the two of them. Arthur was fuming and Merlin was looking very nervous.

"Well?" Arthur yelled.

Arwen sighed.

"I've never had relations with Geraint. I lied. I'm not with child."

Arthur visibly deflated and Merlin cocked his head to the side in sheer confusion.

"Then…then why did you…you said…" Arthur stuttered.

Arwen gestured to the chairs at the table.

"Take a seat, both of you. I'll explain everything."

Both young men collapsed into the chairs offered and stared at the princess expectantly.

"I'm assuming you know what's going on, Merlin?"

He nodded.

"Does anyone else know?"

Arthur looked indignant and said, "Of course not! I'm not about to start rumors of a scandal involving my sister. It's just myself, Merlin, you, and Father that know."

Arwen nodded.

"Good."

"Good? I wouldn't say this is good. What possessed you to tell Father that you were having Geraint's child?"

Arwen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know. I panicked. He was talking about marrying you off and I just couldn't let that happen. You're finally happy. You _and_ Merlin are happy and I just couldn't let anything happen that might ruin that. Father was concerned about Camelot having an heir, so I said that you weren't the only one who could give it one. I'm a Pendragon too, so I can carry on our line and any child I have would be a proper heir to the throne. He agreed with me, but pointed out that I didn't have any children. So, I told him that I was going to have one, and I was going to have one soon. He asked me if I was with child and I said yes. When he calmed down enough to ask who the father was I said it was Geraint because he was the first man to come to mind. Father insisted that we get married, but that's not going to happen now that Geraint is dead."

Merlin just stared at Arwen, but Arthur put his head in his good hand and sighed.

"So you lied just so I wouldn't have to get married?" he finally asked.

"Yes."

"Well, Father will find out that you lied when you it becomes obvious that you're _not_ with child."

Arwen looked thoughtful.

"Yes, but I _could_ be with child."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could conceive a child with another man and just let Father continue to think that Geraint is the father. He's not in a position to say otherwise, and he doesn't have any living family that would contest my claims."

Arthur flew out of his seat.

"Have you lost your mind? There is no way that I'm allowing you to do that!"

"It's the only way!" Arwen argued.

"No. You'll just have to tell Father that you lied."

"I can't. He'll make you get married. Do you want to get married?"

Arthur shook his head and said, "Of course I don't, but I'm not allowing you to…to do what you said. It's madness!"

"Arthur, it's not like I have any kind of virtue at stake."

"I don't care! I'll die before I see you treated like a brothel girl!"

"Calm down, Arthur. I wasn't planning to whore myself out. I think I may know a man willing to help me."

"Oh, please, tell us." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Merlin." Arwen answered while looking at the younger man.

Arthur looked between his sister and his lover a few times and then burst out laughing.

"That's funny, but seriously, who?"

No one said anything and Arthur's face fell.

"No. You can't be serious. _Merlin!_ You want Merlin to father your child?"

"It's either that or I have to find someone else willing to help me. Do you want anyone else knowing about this?"

"No, but you can't have a child with Merlin. He's…he's Merlin. Father would never name any child you had with Merlin as an heir." Arthur said as he began to pace.

"But Father won't know that it's Merlin's child. He'll think it's Geraint's child and Geraint was a noble. In Father's mind the child will be a perfectly legitimate heir."

"What about Merlin's magic. He was born with it. Surely any child he fathers will have magic."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it. It'll just be a matter of concealing it from Father. It won't be difficult."

The two Pendragon's continued to argue while Merlin sat silently. He couldn't believe what it was that they were discussing. Arwen wanted _him_ to be the father of her child. He would have to…well…he didn't really want to think about it too much. He continued to listen to the two siblings argue for a few more minutes until he'd finally had enough of it. Standing up he said, "I'll do it."

There was silence in the room after his words. Arthur looked like he'd been slapped in the face, but Arwen looked pleasantly shocked.

"Merlin, do you know what you're saying?" Arthur asked slowly.

The warlock nodded.

"Yes. I'm agreeing to father Arwen's child. She's right Arthur, there's no other way. We can't tell anyone else about this, and obviously you can't do it, so the only logical choice is that I do it."

"Or you could tell Father that you lied." Arthur said glaring at his sister.

"And then he'll be very angry and probably make you get married sooner than he was originally planning. You already said that you don't want to get married, so this is the only option." Arwen reasoned.

Arthur sighed and collapsed back into his chair.

"I never thought I'd ever be having this conversation." he mumbled.

Arwen walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I didn't think so either, but here we are."

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? We wouldn't be talking about this if you had."

"I know, but I couldn't let Father marry you off. You'd have been miserable, Arthur, you know you would have. I couldn't stand the thought of you being unhappy for the rest of your life when I could prevent it."

Merlin kneeled before Arthur and a hold of his good hand.

"This won't change anything between us, Arthur. You're still the one I love."

Arthur gave him a half-hearted smile and gently squeezed his hand.

"You're such a girl sometimes, Merlin." he whispered.

No one said anything for a moment but finally Arthur looked up at Arwen.

"Alright. Merlin will father your child, but no one outside of this room will ever know that. To everyone else the child will be Geraint's."

"Agreed."

Merlin stood up and pulled Arthur from his chair.

"Come on. You need to rest." he said.

Arthur nodded and they headed toward the door. They had almost reached it when Arwen called them.

"We'll have to do it soon. Gaius will be examining me tomorrow and every few weeks from now on. We won't be able to fool him for long. The sooner I'm actually with child the better."

Arthur looked down and sighed while Merlin paled.

"Fine, but nothing is going to happen tonight. We all need to sleep. Give us two days."

Arwen nodded.

"Thank you. Both of you." she said sincerely.

The two men nodded and then walked away. Arwen fell back onto her bed.

"_What a mess."_

/

When Merlin and Arthur got back to Arthur's chambers the prince slid the lock home and pulled Merlin close to him.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"No. No I'm not all right. The thought of you and my sister _together_ is killing me." he mumbled into Merlin's neck.

"It'll be fine. I promise. She could never take me away from you. You're stuck with me."

Arthur pulled back to look into Merlin's eyes.

"Yeah?"

Merlin smiled.

"Of course. I'll never leave you."

Arthur sealed his lips over Merlin's in a bruising kiss. The prince knew that he was being a little too rough, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had to be close to Merlin right now. He was burning with the need to be as close as he could get to the other man.

"I want to be with you first, Merlin. I want to have you first." he whispered as he moved them toward the bed.

"You've always been first." Merlin gasped as he was pushed into the mattress.

Arthur had to struggle to get out of his tunic one-handed, but he finally managed and lay down next to Merlin. The warlock rolled over so he was straddling the prince.

"How's your leg?" Arthur asked while Merlin pulled his neckerchief and tunic off.

"It's fine. Nothing a little magic couldn't handle."

Arthur laughed and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss turned heated and desperate. It was as if they both understood that this was what they needed more than anything right now. During the course of this kiss the rest of their clothes found their way to the floor and they were finally able to press together skin on skin. Merlin slowly pressed open-mouthed kisses down the length of Arthur's body and relished in the gasps and groans that escaped the prince's kissed-swollen lips. When Merlin finally closed his mouth over Arthur's cock the prince let out a scream of pleasure. Merlin continued to tease him with his lips and tongue until Arthur pulled him away. The prince dragged his lover back up and sealed their mouths again. He let his good hand trail over the pale skin above him until he closed his fist around Merlin. He swallowed the gasp that escaped Merlin's lips and smiled into their kiss. He knew he would never get tired of the sounds or the taste of his lover.

"Merlin, I want you." Arthur groaned when they separated for air.

The warlock nodded moved to get off of Arthur, but the prince stopped him.

"No. I want…I want you to…I want to be the one…" he blushed.

Merlin stared at him for a moment until he finally understood what Arthur was saying.

"Oh! Are you sure? I thought you'd want to be on top."

Arthur's blush increased but he said, "I have to be in control around everyone else. I don't want to be in control with you. I never really was."

Merlin smiled.

"Okay."

He moved away for a moment only to come back with a small vial of oil. He slicked up his fingers and looked at Arthur one more time. At the prince's nod Merlin carefully opened Arthur's legs and breached him. Arthur grimaced and Merlin tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry." he said, but Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"No. I'm fine. Go ahead."

Merlin nodded hesitantly and inserted another finger. He carefully stretched Arthur, and eventually the prince relaxed. When Merlin brushed his fingers over Arthur's prostate the prince thrust his hips up and screamed.

"For the love of Camelot, do that again!" he gasped.

"Right away, Sire." Merlin said with a smirk.

He added a third finger and continued to hit Arthur's prostate. Finally, Arthur pushed him away.

"Merlin, I want you." he whispered.

Merlin poured some oil and slicked up his cock. He moved into position and leaned down to kiss Arthur. When he pulled away he slowly began to thrust his hips forward. Arthur hissed as the head of Merlin's cock entered him, but soon enough Merlin was seated fully within him and Arthur's blood was singing with the pleasure of it. Merlin was shaking above him from the exertion of keeping still and Arthur took a moment to appreciate how beautiful he looked in that moment.

"_And I call _him_ a girl."_

Finally, Arthur couldn't take the standstill and moved his hips. Merlin gasped and began to slowly thrust in and out of the prince.

"God, Arthur!" he gasped.

Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin's hips and they very quickly found a rhythm. When Merlin changed the angle of his thrusts and managed to hit Arthur's prostate again, the prince nearly came apart.

"Merlin! Yes!" he cried.

Merlin smirked and continued to thrust into his lover. The pleasure was overwhelming, and like all good things, it quickly came to an end. Arthur came first with one last shout of Merlin's name. Merlin didn't last much longer and with a final groan he came inside the prince. He pulled out and collapsed next to Arthur. While they were catching their breath Arthur reached over and entwined their fingers. When they were finally able to speak again they found that there was no need for words. They just stared at each other until Arthur leaned into Merlin and pressed their foreheads together. Shortly after they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know that this is horribly overdue, and I'm very sorry for that. I've had a lot on my plate with classes and family issues recently, but I promised that I would finish this and I won't break my promise. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it is very late. As always, reviews are always welcome and appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

/

Arthur awoke to the feeling of fingers idly running through his hair.

"What time is it?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"It's still early." he heard Merlin respond.

Arthur finally opened his eyes and looked at his bed-partner.

"What do you know, I might actually make it to my meeting on time."

Merlin smiled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

He pushed Arthur back into the bed and kissed him. The prince showed up ten minutes late to his meeting with his father, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

/

Late that afternoon, Arthur stood in front of Arwen's door having an inner battle with himself. He knew that he needed to talk to her, but he also didn't think he could face her right now.

"This is ridiculous!" he finally whispered as he raised his hand to knock. He was just about to make contact with the door when it swung open.

"Arthur!" Arwen said surprised.

"Uh, hello. I was just…umm…" Arthur said embarrassed as he slowly put his hand down. His sister nodded and stepped aside.

"I think we had the same idea. Come in."

Arthur walked past her and took a seat at the table.

She joined him after locking the door. For a few minutes they didn't talk or look at each other. Arwen tried to say something multiple times, but she couldn't make her mouth form words. Arthur was still trying to put together what he wanted to say so that he didn't just start yelling. Finally, he stood up and began to pace.

"I hate what you're trying to do." he whispered miserably.

"I know."

"I just…I can't stand the thought of it. You and Merlin don't care for each other like that but you're going to have a child together because it's convenient; because of a mess of a lie."

"Arthur, I know this upsets you…"

"You're damn right it upsets me! How could it not? You're going to sleep with the man I love until you conceive a child with him." Arthur yelled while turning to face his still sitting sister.

"You're going to have a piece of him that I could never hope to have." he said.

Arwen slowly stood up and walked to her shaking brother. He refused to meet her eye, so she simply ran her fingers over the pendant of his necklace.

"Do you remember what I told you when I gave this to you?" she asked quietly.

After a moment Arthur closed his hand over hers.

"You said that even though we wouldn't be together anymore you'd still always be there for me. You told me to wear it whenever I wanted to feel close to you. I've hardly ever taken it off."

Arwen smiled.

"I'm glad. What I told you that day is as true now as it was then. I will always be there for you and I will never stop trying to protect you. I know that I messed up this time, but you have to believe me when I say that I really did do it for you. I stood there and I listened as Father planned out a life for you that I knew you would hate. I knew that if he got what he wanted you would never be happy again. I couldn't stand the thought of you never truly smiling or laughing again. I knew that I had to do something to make sure that that never happened. When Father mentioned that Camelot needed an heir that's when I knew what I had to do. I would give the kingdom an heir and you would give it the greatest king it's ever known."

"But, Arwen…"

"Shh, don't. Let me finish." the princess pleaded when their gazes finally locked. Arthur nodded.

"I know that this is hurting you, and I'm so sorry for that, Arthur. Really, I am, but this is the only way you can keep Merlin. I know you, baby brother, and I know that should you ever marry you couldn't ever bring yourself to dishonor your wife by being with anyone else. Even though it would break your heart, you wouldn't allow yourself to ever be with Merlin again. This will make it so that you never have to choose between your duty and your heart. You can be with him, love him, and Camelot will still get its heir."

Arthur looked away and whispered, "I know that you're right. I know that you did this to give myself and Merlin a chance, but I still hate it. I feel like he won't be mine anymore after this."

"He'll always be yours. You're his entire world, Arthur. He lives and breathes for you. One look at his face when you walk into the room is enough to prove that."

Arthur smiled, but it faded when he looked back at his sister and said, "What will I do when the child is born?"

Arwen laughed softly.

"You'll love it of course. And you will be like it's second father. It'll look up to you and most likely idolize you."

"Will it know that Merlin is it's real father?"

"Yes. I've never lied to you and I will never lie to my child." Arwen said with conviction.

Arthur nodded.

"Alright, but what if you don't have a boy. A girl can't be named an heir."

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it, brother dear. For now just rest assured in the knowledge that your beloved will always be yours and that the kingdom will have an heir."

"My beloved? You're making me sound like a girl." Arthur said as he took a step back.

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Arwen asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Arthur laughed and said, "Nothing I suppose."

"That's what I thought."

The two Pendragon's were silent for a moment and then Arthur moved towards the door.

"I should let you get ready for dinner."

Arwen nodded.

When Arthur reached the door he turned to say, "Merlin will come to you tomorrow night."

"Yes. Let us hope that it will be the only night he has to do so."

"Indeed." Arthur replied.

With that he unlocked the door and walked into the corridor.

/

The next day Arthur was kept busy by his duties. He had to train with his knights in the morning, attend a council meeting midmorning, go on a patrol during the afternoon, and eat dinner with his father during the evening. By the time he returned to his chambers the sun had already set. Merlin was sitting at the table when he entered and he looked terrified.

"I'm not sure I can do this." he whispered when Arthur stepped close.

"I don't want to hurt you, Arthur."

The prince spoke past the lump in his throat, "It'll be alright, Merlin. This won't change anything between us; you said it yourself. I'll be fine."

"But, Arthur…"

"No buts. You need to bathe."

Merlin looked like he wanted to say something else, but he held his tongue. He silently went about getting the bath ready. When it was done, he slowly sank into the water and washed while Arthur stared into the fire. After he was done he redressed and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. When the prince looked up at him, he gave him a small smile. Arthur stood up and embraced him.

"Take care of her and stay with her tonight. Hattie has been given the day off tomorrow so no one should bother you." he whispered into Merlin's neck.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Merlin asked.

Arthur pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I will be just fine."

He gently pushed Merlin away to silently tell him that he should go. He took the hint and made for the door. With his hand on the handle he said, "I love you, Arthur."

"I know."

Merlin took a deep breath and then opened the door.

/

Faster than he thought possible, Merlin found himself at Arwen's door. Quicker still, he found himself inside her room. She was seated at her table in her robe. Merlin had to remind himself to breathe when he realized that that was all the princess was wearing.

"Good evening." Merlin said for lack of anything better.

"I don't think this is a situation that really calls for pleasantries." Arwen replied with a small smile.

"No. I suppose not."

Merlin walked closer and stood with his hands behind his back.

"Are you nervous?" Arwen asked.

"I think it would be strange if I wasn't."

"I suppose that's true. I'm a little nervous myself."

Somehow knowing that the princess felt the same made Merlin feel a little calmer.

"Merlin, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Arwen looked away and blushed.

"Is there any way that you can ensure that I'll conceive tonight? Is there a spell you could use?"

Merlin wasn't as surprised by her question as he probably should have been.

"I don't think so, but I can always just try and will it to happen. That works with other things, so it might work in this situation."

Arwen nodded, but she didn't look at him.

"Could you also try and will the child to be a boy?"

"I suppose so. It couldn't hurt. The only thing that I know I can't do is try and create a child purely from magic. In order to create a life, a life must be given. Balance must always be maintained."

Arwen finally turned back to him.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's one of the laws of magic."

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want to break any laws, now would we?" Arwen asked.

It was completely inappropriate and badly timed, but Merlin burst into laughter at the statement. He simply couldn't help it. Arwen couldn't seem to help it either, because a few seconds after Merlin started, she joined him. They laughed until tears were streaming down their cheeks and their stomach muscles were sore. When they finally calmed down they both felt better. The atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably and they both felt more at ease. It was at this point that Arwen rose and took Merlin's hand.

"For what it's worth, I think you'll be a great father." she whispered.

"Well, I know you'll be a fantastic mother." Merlin replied.

They hugged each other for a moment and when they pulled apart Arwen slowly led him to her bed. When they reached it she gently kissed his lips. Then, she laid down and reached out for him. With a last deep breath, Merlin joined her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is kind of short, but I figured I owed you guys something after all this time. But, I want you to know that I've planned out the rest of the story, so it shouldn't be very long between updates now. Plus, I've only got three more weeks of classes left and then I'm done for the semester, so that means I'll have a lot more time for writing. Thank you so much for being patient and understanding. It won't be much longer before this comes to an end, so hang with me! And as always, reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Arwen.

/

When the sun rose over Camelot, Arthur was still sitting at his table. He hadn't slept at all and had been trying to keep his thoughts at bay. However, despite his best efforts he couldn't stop imagining Merlin and Arwen together. He couldn't help picturing their hands on each other, the sounds they would make as they moved together, their lips pressed desperately together. He knew that he was torturing himself, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop until he had Merlin back in his arms; until Merlin could make him forget.

/

Merlin awoke warm and comfortable. He had his arms wrapped around a soft body and when he opened his eyes all he could see was blonde hair.

"Arthur." he said as he moved to sit up. That was the exact moment that he realized where he was and the previous night came back to him. However, Arwen was already awake and began to laugh.

"Well, not quite, but I suppose I can forgive you."

Merlin blushed and moved away from the princess.

"I'm sorry! I was half asleep and you're both blonde and…"

"Merlin! Calm down, it's alright."

She patted his cheek and smiled and Merlin couldn't find any reason to not believe her. He smiled back, and she got up and walked to her wardrobe.

"I know it's not your job, but do you think you could prepare a bath for me? I gave Hattie the day off."

"Of course."

While still sitting on the bed, Merlin raised his hand and summoned water to the tub. With another golden flash of his eyes it was heated to the perfect temperature. Arwen looked back at him and gave him a delighted smile.

"That is too convenient!"

Merlin smiled. Not many people had been glad for his magic.

"It can be. But most of the time it's safer for me to do things the hard way."

Arwen looked away and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it would be."

Silence entered the room as the princess stepped into her tub and began to bathe. With nothing else to do Merlin quietly began to dress himself. When he was done he stood awkwardly by the table.

"Merlin, could you hand me a towel? They're behind the screen."

He did as she asked and when Arwen stood from the tub Merlin couldn't help but blush.

"Don't tell me you've gotten shy." Arwen laughed.

"Not after everything that's happened."

Merlin coughed and looked away.

"Well, I guess I can't help it."

He heard Arwen step out of the tub and felt her hand turning his face.

"You are a wonder, Merlin. Arthur is lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

He pulled her into a hug and she smiled against his neck.

"I don't know if it's just wishful thinking, but I do feel different this morning." she whispered.

"I think that's a good thing." Merlin said as he gently pulled away.

The princess nodded and then pushed him toward the door.

"You better go. Arthur is no doubt miserable right now."

Merlin nodded.

"I'm sure, even though he'll tell me he's fine. I'll see you later."

Arwen nodded and Merlin left after vanishing her bath water.

/

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers it was to see the prince sitting at his table in his clothes from yesterday and staring into space. The warlock sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Arthur?" he said as he stepped closer.

The prince looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his lover.

"Merlin, I, um, I had a bath drawn for you. It should still be warm."

Merlin nodded.

"Thank you. Are you okay?"

Arthur sat up straight.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"_I'm going to let that one go."_

"Right, well, would you like to join me in the bath?"

"Sure."

A very uncomfortable silence fell as the two men undressed. When Merlin was situated he held out his hand for Arthur. The prince slowly took it and stepped into the tub. When he was seated Merlin grabbed the washcloth and was about to begin washing himself when Arthur stopped him.

"Let me." he whispered.

Arthur washed him slowly and gently. Merlin got the distinct feeling that the prince was trying to wash away last nights' events from his skin. Maybe he was, but Merlin didn't mind. As much as he cared for Arwen, he would always belong to Arthur.

"I love you." he said softly when Arthur finished.

The prince dropped the cloth and met Merlin's eye. Merlin gave him a small smile.

"What happened to this not changing anything between us?"

"It hasn't." Arthur said as he launched himself at Merlin. Their lips collided like a wave crashes on the shore. Merlin could no longer tell where he ended and Arthur began, but he didn't care. He just wanted Arthur. He wanted every part of Arthur. He wanted Arthur to be branded within his very soul.

"Make me forget, Arthur. Make me forget anyone else has ever touched me." Merlin pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll make both of us forget."

Arthur picked him up and placed him reverently on his bed. As he slowly crawled up Merlin's body he planted soft kisses to every inch of skin that he could. He licked a hot trail up the warlock's cock and dropped a kiss to the head. When he finally got back to Merlin's face he kissed everywhere and ended with his lips. This kiss was slow and wet and exactly what they needed. Arthur's hands traveled the path that his lips had taken only moments earlier, but they went no farther than his lover's groin. With shaking, loving fingers he brought life to the organ and was rewarded with the breathy moans of the man below him. Even though he could feel his own cock straining, he ignored it. The prince wanted to make sure that _his_ touch would be the one that made Merlin scream.

"Arthur. Arthur, please. I want to feel you. I want you inside."

Arthur couldn't form words, so instead he just moved his hand so that his fingers were lightly circling Merlin's entrance. Since they were slick from pre-cum he didn't have much trouble getting the first one inside.

"Ah! You're ring…"

"Shit! I'm sorry."

Arthur tried to remove his finger, but Merlin grabbed hold of his wrist.

"No, don't. I like it."

Arthur smirked and leaned down to kiss him again. As he did, he continued to move his finger in and out of his lover. When he was loose enough, the prince added another finger and began to scissor the warlock. After some time of that he inserted a third finger and reveled in the moan that was torn from Merlin's throat.

"God, Arthur! Now, do it now!"

Arthur nodded and spread Merlin's legs wider. Then, without breaking eye contact, he slid home. Merlin hissed from the pain of the stretch, but something began to stir within him when Arthur was fully seated inside. With a start he realized that his magic was humming through his veins.

"Merlin, your eyes." Arthur groaned.

"They're gold. And your skin, I can feel it tingling. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but if you want to live to see another day then you will move!" Merlin gasped.

Arthur nodded and slowly drew back. He was almost completely out when he quickly thrust back in. When he did, he hit Merlin's prostate and made the man under him scream.

"Yes! Scream for me, Merlin."

"If you stop then I will scream _at_ you."

"You do that on a near-daily basis, but I prefer when you scream like this."

Arthur angled his hips so that he hit the spot again, and again Merlin screamed.

"You're such a prat." he gasped.

"Perhaps, but I'm your prat." Arthur said as he captured Merlin's lips.

After that there was no more talking. There was just the collision of skin and lips. When Merlin couldn't hang on any longer and came his magic exploded out of him and everything in the room was tossed into chaos. Arthur didn't have time to really notice before his own orgasm gripped him, but as they were lying together in the afterglow he got a good look at the mess that was his chambers.

"Well, Merlin, remind me to not leave anything breakable lying about whenever you bottom."

Merlin blushed and angrily said, "Well, maybe I won't bottom anymore if you're going to be a clot pole about it."

Arthur smirked.

"Works for me."

He pulled Merlin so that the warlock was lying on top of him and then proceeded to cut off any further argument with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter has been long in coming, but I hope it's worth the wait. If it seems like I rushed through Arwen's pregnancy it's because this isn't an Arwen story, it's an Arthur/Merlin story. Sadly, there is only one more chapter after this and it shouldn't be very long before it's posted. But, until then, feel free to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arwen.

Spoilers: Series 3.

/

Everything was calm over the next few weeks. There were no threats to the kingdom or Arthur's life. No magical beasts appeared to wreak havoc. No tournaments were scheduled. To put it bluntly, everyone was rather bored. Well, they were until Arwen was seen running through the castle early one morning. The normally very graceful lady nearly tripped up a flight of stairs, knocked over a vase, and almost pushed a maid down. By the time she got to her destination she was out of breath, but she didn't have time to catch it. She burst into her brother's room and slammed the door behind her. The noise woke the two men that had previously been sleeping.

"Arwen, what in God's name are you…"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Arthur froze and Merlin smiled.

"That's great!" he said as he rose from the bed. He'd never been happier that Arthur had kept his royal hands to himself since that meant that Merlin was still wearing pants. The warlock walked over to the princess and embraced her.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Just this morning. I had a funny feeling when I woke up and then I realized that I should have started my cycle two days ago, but I didn't. After that I could only think of telling you both the good news."

"I'm so glad! Are you feeling all right? Sit down." Merlin said as he gently pushed her into a chair.

"I'll go get us all some breakfast." the warlock said as he shrugged on a shirt and pulled on his boots. As the door closed behind him Arthur finally stood from the bed.

"Congratulations, Arwen."

He went to stand by the window and she soon joined him. Laying a hand on his arm gently she tried to meet his eye.

"Talk to me." she whispered.

"There's nothing to say. You're going to have the next heir to the throne of Camelot and I won't have to get married. We got everything we wanted."

"That may be true, but something is bothering you. Tell me."

Arthur shrugged her off and went to stand in the center of the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "My sister and my lover are having a child together that will be the next king of my country and I'm not sure where exactly that leaves me."

"Arthur…"

"No, don't. There's nothing you can say. This is something I have to deal with on my own. I know that you and Merlin didn't set out to hurt me, I know that we all agreed to this, that it was the only option we had. I know that he loves me more than his own life and that he'll never leave me and I know that I will love your child as if it was my own. I just have to deal with some…some…of my…insecurities."

Arwen nodded and didn't say anything more. Merlin returned not long after and brought a huge platter or meat, cheese, and bread with him. As the three of them sat down at the table to eat Arthur seemed to relax. With Merlin around, it was hard for him not to.

/

As the air grew colder, the mood in the castle darkened. The upcoming winter had everyone a bit on edge. They knew that soon they would be cooped up and the promise of cabin fever was not one that anyone enjoyed. The only people to not seem affected by the shortening of the days were the royals. The king smiled almost constantly, the prince laughed more than anyone had seen in a very long time, and the princess positively glowed. She was finally showing, even though it was only just a little.

"It will be nice to hear little feet running up and down the corridors again." Uther said at dinner one night.

"Well, Father, it won't be long until you do." Arwen said with a small smile.

"It's a shame the child won't know his father." Uther said while sipping his wine.

Arwen bowed her head.

"Yes, but it will have a wonderful grandfather and uncle to look up to."

"So it will." Arthur said and raised his glass.

The royal family clinked their glasses together and Arwen winked at Merlin, who was standing to the side. Not long after that the meal ended and Arwen stood to make her way back to her chambers.

"I'll escort you back." Uther said but Arthur stopped him.

"Don't worry, Father. I'll see that she gets back."

The king nodded and sat back down. Arthur offered his sister his arm and they walked out of the dining hall with Merlin and Hattie trailing behind them.

"Hattie, would you go on ahead and see that the fire is lit. I'm feeling a chill."

"Of course, my lady."

The maid curtsied and quickened her pace up the corridor. When she was out of sight and earshot the prince and princess burst into laughter.

"It will have a wonderful grandfather and uncle to look up to? What was that about?" Arthur laughed.

"It's true! And besides, I couldn't very well say that the child _would_ know its father, now could I?"

"No! That would have been disastrous!" Merlin said clutching his neck, which only made the two Pendragons laugh harder. Soon Merlin joined them and all three had to lean against the walls in order to not fall over.

"Alright, alright, this is ridiculous. Someone is going to hear us!" Arwen finally managed through her giggles.

"You're right. Come on, let's get you to bed." Arthur said once again offering his arm.

They finally made it back to the princess' room and Arthur kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sister."

"Goodnight, brother dear." she said returning the kiss.

She turned to Merlin and kissed him as well.

"Goodnight, Merlin." she whispered.

"Goodnight."

The prince and his servant turned from the door and walked slowly back to Arthur's room. When he was sure that no one was around, Arthur took Merlin's hand into his own and smiled. Merlin blushed, but didn't pull his hand away.

/

The following day Merlin was awoken to a sword being dropped next to him and Arthur calling his name.

"What?" he murmured.

"I said, 'Get up you lazy idiot!' We've got to get to the training grounds."

Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We?"

Arthur put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, we. We haven't spared in a long time, and the knights need a good laugh."

"You've got so much confidence me it astounds. Besides, you and I both know that I don't have to know how to use a sword. One word is all it takes to toss a man across a room."

The prince threw his lover a shirt.

"Yes, but you can't very well expose your magic. Not yet anyway. I may be the prince but my father is still the king and we both know that he will not grant you clemency. I won't lose you."

Merlin saw a strange look pass over Arthur's face but chose not to comment on it. Instead, he put on the shirt and picked up the sword. After getting his boots on he followed his master out the door and down to the training field. All the knights had assembled and when they saw the prince they lined up at the side of the field.

"Good morning. Today I want us to practice with crossbows. Our scouts have said that Cendred's forces are amassing, but we've yet to determine why. In order to be ready should they attack I want to be sure that we're all accurate with arrows. Merlin here will set up the targets and I'll see what you can do."

In no time at all the knights were taking their aim and firing at will. As Arthur thought, most of them were rusty with the weapon. He was pleased to note that as the morning wore on they all seemed to be getting better. At almost noon he called a stop to practice.

"I've seen some good work today. Everyone could use more practice, but that's for another time. Right now I though you'd all enjoy watching a little show. Merlin!"

The warlock sauntered onto the field.

"Draw your sword." Arthur ordered as he pulled his own weapon from the sheath at his side.

The knights all cheered and prepared themselves for the spectacle that was about to take place. Merlin slowly drew his sword and looked at Arthur warily. He knew that the prince would never hurt him, but that didn't mean he liked facing him in battle.

"Come on, _Mer_lin. Attack me." Arthur goaded.

Merlin sighed and thought, _"I might as well."_

He lunged at Arthur, but the prince sidestepped easily. He deflected Merlin's next shot and spread his arms wide.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head and tried one more time, but Arthur would have none of it. He blocked Merlin's attack and spun the sword out of his servant's hands. Then he tripped his opponent and placed the sword at Merlin's neck.

"Do you yield?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I yield!" Merlin said as he shoved the sword away.

Arthur laughed and extended his hand to help Merlin up. All the knights clapped and came over to the pair.

"You actually did better than I thought you would. Your footwork is slowly improving." Leon offered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You'll put the prince on his back one of these days, Merlin."

At that comment Arthur coughed and Merlin laughed.

"I'm sure you're right." he said with a quick look over to Arthur.

"Yes, well, that's all for today. Get some rest everyone."

He started back toward the castle and Merlin followed behind him. When they were back in Arthur's chambers he began to laugh again.

"I wonder what they would do if they knew that I've put you on your back quite a few times."

"Merlin." Arthur said through clenched teeth as he put his sword away.

"And not only your back. I've put you up against the wall, on your knees, over the table that one time…"

"Shut up!" Arthur said spinning on his heel. He was blushing so much he could feel the heat coming off his cheeks. Merlin just smiled at him.

"Alright, but only because you look so cute."

"I do _not_ look cute." Arthur insisted.

"Oh yes you do. Especially when I have you on your stomach."

"Merlin!"

The warlock collapsed into a chair with laughter and the prince turned away so that his lover couldn't see his ears turn red.

/

Over the next three months Arthur was very busy. He proved he was worthy to take the throne of Camelot by retrieving the Golden Trident from the Fisher King; he lost a tournament on purpose so that his Father could win, and he had been taking care of his sister, whose ever-growing belly was a source of constant worry for him.

"You shouldn't be up and about!" he yelled when he walked into his room to see Arwen and Merlin having lunch.

"I'm sitting down, so what are you yelling for?" she asked.

"You're sitting now, but you had to walk in order to get here. That's two corridors and a flight of stairs. You're in no condition to…"

"Oh, Arthur, would you stop it already. I'm pregnant, not deathly ill."

"But you're eight months pregnant! You should be resting."

"So you're suddenly an expert on pregnancy, are you?"

Merlin began to laugh at that and Arthur might as well have had steam coming from his ears.

"Brother dear, don't get angry. I'm only playing with you. I stopped to rest three times on the way here and Merlin made absolutely sure that as soon as I stepped in the door that I took a seat at the table. He brought up lunch and we've only just begun eating, so why don't you take a seat and join us?"

Arthur thought about saying something in retort, but decided against it. Instead he did as his sister asked and took his seat at the table. Lunch was nothing special and afterwards Arwen went back to her chambers. She had to promise to stop and rest on the way back and then spend the rest of the day in bed, but Arthur let her walk back on her own. When she was gone Merlin cornered the prince.

"What's wrong? You came in here earlier looking for a fight. Why?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've just come from speaking with my father. He says that the Cup of Life has been found and that it's in Cendred's kingdom. He wants me to go and get it before Cendred does. It's bound to be dangerous and if Cendred gets it before I do then the outcome could be catastrophic for Camelot."

"The Cup of Life?"

"Yes. Leon was healed from fatal wounds by drinking water out of it. Only the Cup of Life could do that. He said that the Druids had the cup, so I've got to find them before I can get the cup."

"I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. Wherever you go, I go. Besides, you'll need someone with magic in order to get to the Druids."

Arthur thought for a moment, but then nodded.

"I guess you have a point, and I suppose you might be useful. We leave at dawn."

/

Arthur did not get the Cup, or at least, he didn't keep the Cup. Cendred got his hands on it and made all of his soldiers immortal with it. When he marched on Camelot he found that taking it was so easy it almost made it not worth it.

"I'll not leave my father and sister to die by the hands of Cendred. At dawn's first light we march to take back the kingdom!" Arthur said to the small group around him. Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan all raised their swords.

"For the love of Camelot!" they cried.

Gwen and Merlin smiled at each other. Gwen had come with Lancelot when Merlin had written to them for help. They had brought Percival with them and everyone was happy to be together, even under these circumstances.

"Guinevere, you will stay here. Try and get some bandages and water ready. I've no doubt there will be many wounded that will need treating."

"Of course, Arthur. Leave it to me."

When the sun rose the men set out to wage war on Cendred who now sat on the throne of Camelot. They snuck into the dungeon and found the king first.

"Father, Father I'll get you out of here." Arthur said as he tried to get the chains off.

"Merlin, come help me!"

Merlin came and while Arthur distracted the king he used magic to get the chains unlocked.

"Arthur, you must save Arwen. Cendred's got her. I…I couldn't stop him. I don't know what he's done with her but you've got to save her."

"I will, Father, I swear it but I've got to see that you're safe."

He led his father out of the cell and told Percival to get him back to the cave. Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot were sent to save anyone else they could find. The prince and Merlin headed to the throne room.

"If that man has touched her I will make sure to kill him slowly and make him suffer." Arthur harshly whispered.

"I'll help you." Merlin agreed.

They made their way to the throne room with only a little trouble, which Arthur quickly dealt with. When they did reach their destination it was to see Cendred sitting on the throne with Arwen kneeling at his feet. A chain was around neck and Cendred was holding the end of it. Both Arthur and Merlin seethed with anger.

"Cendred! You will release my sister and unsheathe your sword!" Arthur yelled.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Princeling."

"Draw your sword." Arthur ordered.

Cendred stood while laughing. He dropped the chain holding Arwen and did as Arthur ordered. Merlin ran to Arwen and looked her over. She was bruised and looked half-starved but otherwise unharmed. Arthur and Cendred began their duel and the hate was absolutely tangible in the room. Merlin and the princess watched with baited breath. Just as it seemed Arthur was getting the upper hand the doors to the throne room burst in and soldier after soldier streamed in and aimed their crossbows at the prince. Everyone stopped and stared at them.

"Surely you know you've lost now, Princeling."

Arthur looked around the room and his eyes settled on Merlin and Arwen. He gave them a smile and raised his sword once more.

"No!" Arwen screamed as Cendred gave the signal to fire. Merlin raised his hand and muttered a spell. The soldiers burst into flames and fell down screaming. Cendred turned his head to stare in shock at Merlin and that was all the opening Arthur needed. He swung his sword and separated Cendred's head from his body.

"It's over." Arthur gasped.

"Arthur!"

The prince was caught off guard by the distraught tone of Arwen's voice, but upon turning he found the cause for it. An arrow was sticking out of the center of Merlin's chest. The prince dropped his sword and ran over to his lover.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he fell to his knees and cradled Merlin's body against his own.

"One of the soldiers was able to shoot before Merlin dispatched them."

"Merlin, Merlin can you hear me?"

"Arthur…pull the arrow out."

"No. You'll bleed to death."

"I'm magic, remember? Pull it out."

Arthur looked at Arwen and after she nodded he pulled out the arrow. As soon as it was out Merlin fell unconscious, but his body began to glow. The wound sealed itself but Merlin would not wake.

"Merlin? Merlin, wake up! Merlin!"

"Arthur."

"Merlin! What's wrong with you?"

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned to Arwen.

"What?" he spit.

"We have another problem."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"I just went into labor."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, this is it. We've come to the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read this. Without you there's no point in writing. I'd like to especially thank everyone who reviewed. You all made this well worth my time. I had a lot of fun with this story and I can honestly say that I will miss it. But, I've got another idea for another story so I guess that's my silver lining. Now, without further ado, the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arwen.

Spoilers: Series 3.

/

"You what?" Arthur screamed.

"I just went into labor." Arwen gasped.

Arthur frantically ran his hands through his hair. Merlin was still unconscious and laying across his lap, Cendred's body was in the middle of the throne room, the charred remains of a dozen or so soldiers were circling the room, and now his sister was telling him that her baby was on the way. He was at his wits' end.

"You can't have gone into labor. You have a whole month left before the baby is supposed to be born."

"Well, apparently not!" Arwen said in irritation. No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she grasped her stomach and screamed.

"Make that definitely not. This baby is going to be born now."

Arthur could only nod.

"Do you know where Gaius is?" he asked.

"No. I don't even know where Father is."

"Don't worry about him. I got him out of the dungeons and sent him somewhere safe with Percival."

"Who?"

"I'll introduce you later."

Arwen screamed again and Arthur knew that he had to get her out of here.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so."

Arthur stood up and draped Merlin across his back. After he had the warlock situated he helped Arwen up and they slowly began making their way to the exit. They had made it down three corridors and were almost to the courtyard when they ran into Gwaine and Elyan.

"Arthur! What happened? We were fighting some of those blasted immortal guards when all of a sudden they burst into flames." Gwaine said.

Arthur looked at Arwen and they both had the same thought.

"_Merlin's magic killed all of them."_

"Don't worry about that. Help my sister get back to the cave. She's gone into labor."

Elyan stepped forward and extended his arm.

"I'll take care of you, my lady." he said.

"Did you find any other survivors?" Arthur asked as he moved Merlin around until he was holding him in his arms.

"We found the physician. Lancelot is leading him back to the cave. We didn't find anyone else. The town is deserted."

"The people must have fled when the fighting started."

Gwaine nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Arthur said as he began to follow Elyan and Arwen.

"Couldn't agree more." Gwaine muttered taking one last look around them.

The going was slow with Merlin's dead weight, but Arthur wouldn't allow anyone else to carry him. When they finally did reach the cave they saw that Gwen was tending to Uther's cuts and bruises and Gaius was leading Arwen into a quiet, more private corner. Arthur gently placed Merlin on some blankets and after brushing his fingers down his jaw he went to check on his father.

"Father, I've taken back Camelot. Cendred and his soldiers are dead."

Uther looked at his son with haunted eyes.

"The attack was relentless. You were nowhere to be found, I didn't know if you were even alive. The knights were unprepared and without their leader. I did everything I could, but I couldn't protect my kingdom. I allowed Arwen to be taken. I allowed her to be treated like an animal in my own castle. My daughter was collared and chained like a dog in my own home. I could do nothing."

"It's alright, Father. Camelot has been purged of its enemies. Arwen is safe. We can return at first light." Arthur said placing his hand on Uther's shoulder.

"I am no longer fit to be King." Uther said after a moment.

"Father, of course you are. You…"

"No!" he said meeting Arthur's eye.

"I let my people, my family, down. I could not protect them. I am no longer worthy to wear the crown."

Arthur couldn't even think. What his father was saying was unfathomable. Was he really stepping down?

"Father, do you know what you're saying?" he asked. Everyone in the area had stopped and was listening.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. You've proven without a doubt that you are worthy to be King. You've reclaimed the kingdom, saved me and your sister, killed our greatest enemy, and all with only a handful of men. When we return to the castle you will be crowned King of Camelot."

Arthur was speechless. He was really going to be the King.

"I don't mean to interrupt this momentous occasion, but I must insist that you all move outside at once. The princess is in labor and I can't properly deliver her child with all of you standing about." Gaius said after a moment. Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival seemed to come back to life at his order and they awkwardly filed out of the cave.

"Gwen, will you bring that water over here please?" Gaius asked.

Gwen nodded and reached for the bucket. Uther stood and moved to Arwen's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while gently stroking her forehead.

"I've been better." she said through grit teeth.

"Gaius will take care of you."

Arwen nodded and Uther kissed her cheek before rising and walking out.

Arthur stood by and watched for a moment before also making his way to his sister's side.

"You'll be just fine." he whispered.

Arwen cupped his cheek and said, "So will Merlin."

Arthur looked over at his lover. He still hadn't regained consciousness.

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't wake up." Arthur whispered.

Arwen gave him a smile.

"He will, brother. He promised never to leave you, and I know he's not one to break a promise."

Arthur nodded and returned her smile.

"No. He's not."

He squeezed her hand and then rose.

"I'll be outside with the others. Yell if you need anything."

"Oh, I'll be yelling." Arwen said with a laugh.

Arthur laughed with her and then went to join the other men outside.

/

The night passed slowly as there was nothing anyone could do to block out the screams of the princess. Her labor lasted through the night and into the early morning. Arthur and Uther grew more and more restless with every hour that passed. To make matters worse, Merlin hadn't so much as twitched. Gwen came out every few hours to get more water and to tell the men how things were progressing. Every time she said that Merlin's condition had not changed Arthur's heart clenched a little more. When the sun was just over the horizon the sound of a baby's cries pierced the air. Both of the male Pendragons shot to their feet. They had not taken more than five steps when Gwen came running out of the cave with a smile spread wide across her face.

"Everyone's fine! The princess is exhausted but in perfect health. The delivery went beautifully. The baby is beautiful and Gaius says that it too is in perfect health." she said.

"What is the child?" Uther asked.

"It's a boy, Sire."

Arthur laughed and followed his father into the cave. When they reached Arwen's side it was to see her covered in sweat and looking more exhausted than ever but with the biggest smile on her face. In her arms wrapped in a cloth was her son. He was squirming and healthy and perfect. Gaius was standing off to the side wearing a matching smile.

"He's absolutely wonderful." Arwen said when she looked up at her family.

"Of course he is; he's a Pendragon." Uther said as he knelt to get a good look at his grandson. The boy had chocolate colored hair, fair skin, and when he opened his eyes even Arthur could see that they were a shocking blue.

"What are you going to name him?" Arthur asked.

Arwen looked up at her brother and then glanced at where Merlin was lying.

"I'm not sure. I think something his father would have liked." she said giving her brother a meaningful look.

"You'll think of something." Uther said.

They all stared at the baby for a long while. Finally, when he started to cry Gaius stepped in.

"The boy is no doubt hungry. We should give Princess Arwen some privacy so that she can feed him."

"Of course. We'll pack up and be ready to head back to the city when she's done." Uther said. Gaius followed him out but Arthur lingered.

"Has he shown any signs of magic yet?"

Arwen shook her head.

"Not yet, but he's not even an hour old. I have no doubt that he will though."

"Neither do I. He'll be safe though. Father says I'm to be crowned king when we return."

"I heard."

Arthur looked again at Merlin and then at his nephew.

"I plan on revising the laws on magic." he said.

Arwen nodded.

"It's about time they were changed." she whispered.

Arthur stared at his nephew for a moment more and then he said, "I'll leave you to it then."

He walked out of the cave and began to help pack up the camp.

/

The party returned to the city and by week's end the townspeople had also come back. Uther was true to his word and Arthur was crowned king. The news that Camelot had a new king was received with cheers and celebration. As his first act as king, Arthur changed the laws on magic, just as he said he would. His father was outraged and the council thought he'd lost his mind, but the people were overjoyed and those with magic breathed a sigh of relief. Change was happening quickly in Camelot. It had a new king, a new prince, and it was welcoming a new era. The only dark spot in this seemingly golden age was that Merlin would still not wake. Three whole weeks he had not stirred, and Arthur was sick with worry and heartbreak.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and saw Arwen holding her son by the door.

"He's restless. I thought he might like to see his father."

Arthur nodded and Arwen placed the prince in Arthur's arms. The baby looked and saw Merlin and immediately settled.

"It's amazing. He always calms down when he sees Merlin."

"He knows that Merlin's his father. He can feel it." Arthur said.

"His magic must recognize Merlin's."

A few days after the boy's birth he began to move things. Cutlery would fly off tables, cups would be turned over, and other small items would shift. He had indeed inherited his father's gifts. So far Arthur and Arwen had managed to keep the boy's magic a secret, but it was only a matter of time before it got out.

"He needs a name." Arthur said.

Arwen shook her head.

"Merlin will name him."

Arthur sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the fact was that he was beginning to think that Merlin was never going to wake up.

"Arwen, I don't think…"

"No! Don't you tell me that he won't wake, Arthur. He has to!"

"Don't you think that I want that more than anything? It's hard for me to even get out of bed knowing that he's still unconscious. Even thinking that he might not wake up makes it hard to breathe, but we have to face facts. He hasn't moved in three weeks."

"I don't care! He saved us all. He's the only reason any of us are here and I refuse to believe that he won't wake to see the kingdom that he's brought about. I don't care how long it takes I will not give up on him and our son will not be named until his father names him."

Arwen turned on her heel and stormed out of the room before Arthur could respond. All he could do was look down in his arms at his nephew who hadn't taken his eyes off of his father. Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to do, Merlin. I'm lost without you. I know that I have so much to live for, but I don't see the point in living if you're not by my side. Everything we wanted has happened. I'm king and magic is welcome again in Camelot. Arwen gave birth to a son, your son. He's beautiful; he has your eyes. Thankfully he doesn't have your ridiculous ears. You have to wake up, Merlin. You have to see him and hold him. He wants you too. It seems he's only calm when he's near you. He needs you to guide him and teach him and help him grow. He needs you to help him control his magic. If you won't wake for me, wake for your son." Arthur pleaded.

His nephew must have agreed with him because he began to squirm and reach for Merlin.

"You see? He's asking you to come back."

Suddenly, Arthur had an idea. When it hit him he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. The baby seemed to only calm down in Merlin's presence, he couldn't take his eyes off of him whenever they were in the same room. He was reaching for him, and yet no one had placed the baby in Merlin's arms. Arthur carefully moved closer to Merlin and held his nephew over Merlin's heart. They baby reached both hands out.

"Is this what you want?" Arthur asked.

He gently placed the baby on Merlin's chest and gasped. A golden light surrounded them both and Arthur had to shield his eyes from it. When it died down he saw the most endearing sight he'd ever witnessed. Merlin was awake and was holding his son to his chest. The boy was looking up at his father and had his tunic bunched in his little fists. Merlin was smiling and stroking his son's head.

"I knew you could hear me." he whispered.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped.

Merlin turned to Arthur and beamed.

"I'm alright." he said.

Arthur grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"You complete idiot! Why the hell wouldn't you wake up?" he asked.

Merlin blushed.

"In order to save myself I had to use up most of my magic. My magic it's…it's like my soul. If I deplete it too much I become trapped within myself until it can replenish itself."

"This has happened before?" Arthur asked.

"Only once. I was very young. I had broken my arm falling from a tree and healed myself. I was unconscious for two months. My mother was worried sick and cried for days when I finally woke up. I promised her I would never do it again, but I didn't really have a choice this time."

"So how did your son help?"

Merlin smiled and kissed his boy.

"I heard him, when he was born. It was just his cry, but I knew it was him. I called to him every day, and I could feel him when he was close, but I couldn't move so I couldn't reach out to him. When you finally brought him close enough to touch me some of his magic flowed into me and it was enough for me to wake up. I'm still weak, but I'll be alright."

"What about the baby?"

"He'll be just fine. I didn't take that much from him, and he's much stronger than he looks. What's his name?"

Arthur laughed.

"Funny you should ask. You get to name him."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"He doesn't have a name yet? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks and he doesn't have a name yet!"

"Arwen refused to name him. She wanted his father to have that honor. She told everyone else that she just couldn't decide yet, but really she was waiting for you. We both were. I was afraid you would never come back to us, but she never gave up hope."

Merlin looked away for a moment before meeting Arthur's eye again.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Arthur shook his head and kissed Merlin again.

"As long as you're alright there's nothing to apologize for."

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur again. After a few more kisses the baby began to cry.

"I think he's hungry." Arthur said.

"Well, then you better get his mother. I can't do anything for him."

Arthur laughed and went to find Arwen. When she arrived she burst into tears and flung her arms around Merlin. They had a heartfelt but short reunion. The baby was indeed hungry and Arwen soon left to feed him. Merlin told her that he would have a name ready by the next day and she promised to return with their son in the morning. After she left Arthur climbed into bed with his lover and proceeded to show him just how much he had missed him.

/

The next day Merlin officially named his son. He was to be Prince Alric Pendragon.

"I thought it would be good to stick with something that began with an A." Merlin said about his choice. Arthur and Arwen laughed and agreed that it was a good name and fit the boy well.

The years passed with more calm than Camelot was used to. There were still magical beasts that caused havoc from time to time, and once or twice there were battles over land with the neighboring kingdoms, but nothing happened that was too dreadful. Arthur was a much beloved king and the people were proud to call him their sovereign. Merlin was appointed the position of King's Advisor. He did his job well, but that didn't mean that Arthur always listened to him. He was still a stubborn prat. Uther died of an illness three years after Arthur took the throne and he took the loss hard. Uther may have been a tyrant, but he was still Arthur's father. Alric grew like a weed. With each passing day he got bigger and stronger. His magic developed and he had learned to control it well, with Merlin's help. Arwen only grew more beautiful with age and she was happy to have someone to look after again. Gwen and Lancelot had a child of their own, a daughter who was as beautiful as her mother. Lancelot was knighted, along with Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. Gaius had retired and a new physician took his place, but he was enjoying his new life. Merlin's mother, Hunith, came to live in Camelot and was given one of the nicest rooms in the castle. She adjusted very quickly to city life and was happy to be close to her son again. Of course when she learned that she had a grandson, well, to say she was overjoyed would be an understatement.

"Are you happy, Merlin?" Arthur asked one evening as they lay together in bed.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you've got everything you want."

"You're king, magic is welcome in the kingdom again, there's no wars going on, my mother and Gaius are well, I've got a son who I adore, and I've got you who I love more than life itself. What's not to be happy about?"

Arthur laughed.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess nothing."

Merlin leaned up and kissed him.

"Exactly. Now, how about I make you as happy as I am?"

"I think I'd like that very much."

Merlin smirked.

"I thought you might." he whispered as his hand trailed down to grasp Arthur's cock.

Needless to say, Merlin was able to make Arthur very happy indeed.


End file.
